


Feels Like Home

by ArcherDarke



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: And it's possible I forgot that she wouldn't have long hair afterwards oops, Angst, Cass and Elsa are soulmates, Casselsa, F/F, Flashbacks, Kissing, Lesbian Soulmates, Love, Now Complete!, Rapunzel still has longass hair because it's relevant to the plot lol, Read the notes for more info, Really happy ending!, canon divergent but everything is mostly the same as it was before they all left corona, cuteness, just dont think about it too much, lovemaking by the end, soulmance, soulmate romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: When Cassandra is given the task of being Queen Elsa's personal protection during a two week long stay in Corona, memories of the past begin to claw at her heart and mind, shaking the very foundations of her existence and bringing long forgotten feelings flooding back into her life.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I started this before Pascal's Dragon was aired so I had no idea how the series would end! So this fic has ended up being canon divergent in that Cassandra didn't leave Corona, her father is still Captain of the Guard and Cassandra has been promoted to his second in command after everything that happened. 
> 
> I'd always assumed Cassandra was PART of the royal guard but kept on ice by her father because he's secretly afraid of her getting hurt/killed so that's what I mean when I say she was accepted into the guard in this fic.
> 
> Frozen 2 hasn't/doesn't happen in this universe and Elsa is still Queen. 
> 
> There's no such thing as homophobia in my stories just FYI.

“Cassandra! I thought I'd find you here.”

Cassandra looked up from the task of sharpening her sword to where her father, the Captain of the Royal Guard, stood in the doorway of her rooms. The expression on his face was serious, as usual, but Cassandra could see a warmth in his eyes that was reserved for her and her alone, and always had been.“ Hey, Dad,” She smiled and put down her whetstone before rising to greet her father with a kiss on the cheek, “what's up?”

“How did you know-”

“You wouldn't have left your post to come and see me if you didn't have something important to tell me,” Cassandra had to chuckle at her father's discomfort at being read so easily, “so, what's up?”

The Captain sighed.“ It's about the Day of Hearts Ball.”

“Eugh, thank the Gods I have the night-watch this week, so I won't be forced to att-” Cassandra stopped at the sheepish look that had appeared on her father's face. When he took off his helmet and passed it nervously between his hands, a sense of dread began to wash over her.

“Er, the thing is...I've been asked to provide security for the visiting royalty and... I’m going to need you there, Cassandra.”

“No!” Cassandra groaned, closing her eyes and rubbing at her temples. “You know how much I hate babysitting duty, Dad!”

“I know, I know, and if you hadn't been a special request I wouldn't even be here right now. But as it is, Queen Elsa has insisted on having a female guard – something to do with being distrustful of men after recent events...” The Captain shrugged his shoulders

“Did...did you say, 'Queen Elsa'...?” Cassandra stammered, heart beating a tattoo in her chest. It seemed so hard and loud that she was sure her father could hear it from where he stood.

“Yes...Cassandra, are you okay?”

Cassandra was far from okay, but there was no way she was about to let her dad know that she wasn't. Gathering herself as best she could, she turned away and began to pick up her weapons, each now sharp enough to cut through iron. “I'm fine...I'll come down to the guard's quarters shortly and discuss the situation further.”

“Right, well...” The Captain could sense there was something wrong but since neither he nor his daughter were the touchy-feely type, he decided he would retreat on this occasion and wait for things to unfold naturally. “I'll see you soon, Cassandra.” He turned and left, the sound of his heavy boots getting quieter until Cassandra could no longer hear them. After a moment she closed her door on the rest of the palace and turned to lean against it, sighing deeply. She ran a hand through her short hair, trying to shake off the effect hearing _that_ name had had on her. She felt as though she had been doused with cold water and the shock hadn't quite worn off.

She pushed herself off the door and made her way over to her bed, which was made with the precision of a lifelong soldier; the corners tucked in tight and the lines crisp. She sat on the edge and leant down to pull an old wooden box from underneath the bed. She placed it on her lap and blew at the dust that had settled upon the lid in the years since she'd last laid her hands upon it.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the box and gazed upon the contents, trying hard not to let the memories contained within overwhelm her. Slowly, she picked through the sentimental possessions; the tiny doll she'd brought with her from her first home, the wooden horse the Captain had made for her not long after her adoption and most recently, the friendship bracelet that Rapunzel had given to her when they became friends. She dug through all of these, pushing each one aside until she had reached the bottom of the box where a single, white velvet glove lay neatly folded, looking odd amongst the other treasures.

Gently, Cassandra picked up the glove and pushed the box aside. She held the glove in her hands, running her thumbs over the soft material, still intact and pleasant to touch after all these years. It had been _so_ many years.

_So,_ she thought to herself, _you're finally coming back?_

* * *

_Nineteen years earlier..._

“That'll do, Cassandra, I think we've practised enough for today.”

“But Dad! How will I ever become the Captain of the Guard if I don't practice!” Cassandra whined, swinging her wooden sword in an arc above her head and slamming the tip into the dirt between them. 

The Captain chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair with his great big hand. “You're only seven years old, little one, there's plenty of time to practice between now and when I retire!” Cassandra pouted as only a child could which prompted the Captain to sweep her up and swing her around until she was giggling, pout well and truly forgotten. Eventually he set her down again and knelt so that they were eye to eye.

“One day you're going to be the best soldier this kingdom has ever seen,” He smiled softly, Cassandra's earnest expression tugging hard at his heartstrings, “and lots of practice will get you there...but you have to balance all that hard work with some play...understand?” Cassandra shook her head and he sighed with amusement. “You need to go have some fun, find some other kids to play with, do what...children do!”

“...what do children do?” Cassandra asked seriously.

“Ha! You'll figure it out, I'm sure.” He kissed Cassandra on the forehead, his ticklish moustache causing her to squirm and giggle. “Now I have to go and prepare for some very special palace guests! If you need anything you just go and speak to Berta, she'll sort you out.” Thank god for Berta, the Head-Maid of the palace, who took care of Cassandra's needs whenever the Captain had his duties to attend to.

“Okay, Dad!” Cassandra stood and gave a sloppy salute, which the Captain returned, albeit less sloppily. It had been their thing ever since the Captain had taken Cassandra into his home and had become something of a tradition whenever they were parting ways.

Cassandra began swinging her sword again as soon as the Captain had clomped away, her promise to find some other children to play with forgotten. Eventually, her stomach began to rumble with hunger, signalling an end to her swordplay and the beginning of a quest to find Berta.

* * *

Cassandra meandered through the many hallways of the palace, heading for the kitchens. On her way she passed by the portraits of the Kings and Queens of Corona, barely giving any of them a glance, having seen them almost every day since she'd come to live with the Captain. She could already smell the delicious smells coming from the kitchens and she quickened her pace, her stomach growling fiercely as though she'd swallowed an angry wolf.

She was so lost in her hunger that she didn't hear the unfamiliar voices coming from around the corner ahead, not until she swung around it in a dash and crashed directly into the two young girls who were also running from the other direction.

“Wha-!”

“Whoa!”

“Ouch!”

The three girls simultaneously fell to the floor, each of them rubbing at the spot on their heads where they'd collided. Cassandra could swear there was a lump the size of an apple forming on her forehead, and she sent an icy glare in the direction of the cause. Two surprised-looking girls stared back at her before they turned to each other and both dissolved into a fit of giggles. Cassandra eyed them with suspicion, certain they were laughing at her.

“What's so funny?” She scowled.

“I dunno!” The smaller one with fiery-red hair exclaimed through her giggles.

“We can't stop laughing!” The other one cried out. She looked about Cassandra's age, but unlike Cassandra with her wavy, black hair, her hair was almost white and neatly tied into a bun.

“Well,” Cassandra stood quickly and patted down her tunic, “you better get out of here cause' kids aren't allowed in the palace.” She strode past the girls, intending to leave with dignity and never think about them again.

“But...you're here?”

“Yeah but I live here!” Cassandra called back without pausing her stride.

“Oh! Are you the princess of this palace?!”

Cassandra stopped and sighed before swinging around to face the girls again. They'd gotten to their feet and were patting down their dresses, which Cassandra now noticed were quite fancy for a couple of random kids.“ No, I'm not a princess,” she explained, rolling her eyes at Red-hair who had a look of awe plastered on her face. “I'm the Captain's daughter and I'm going to be a soldier one day!” She punctuated her declaration by pulling her wooden sword from the sheath on her belt and holding it up in the most heroic pose she knew.

“Wow! Is that real?!”

White-hair rushed over in excitement to look closely at the sword and Cassandra lowered it, feeling a sense of pride as the girl reached out to touch the well-crafted toy. Red-hair followed, eyes lighting up just like her friend's.“ No, but it will be some day!” She beamed, stepping back and swinging the sword just as her father had taught her.

Her form wasn't perfect yet, but the way the girls’ ooh-ed and ahh-ed made her feel like she was already up there with the great heroes she heard about in the stories her dad told her every night before bed. After a moment she slid her sword back into its sheath and awkwardly stuck out her hand as she'd seen her father do many times with friends. “I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie.”

“Oh! I'm Princess Elsa,” White-hair replied, grasping Cassandra's fingers oddly and curtsying quickly, “And this is my sister, Princess Anna.”

Red-hair stepped forward and did the same grab-and-dip, though much less gracefully than her sister. Cassandra hadn't noticed, however, as she was staring at Elsa with wide eyes. “ _You're_ princesses?!”

“Yeah! We're from Arendelle but we're staying here for the winter. Mum says its much warmer here in Aunt Arianna's kingdom.” Elsa explained.

“Oh...then I guess you _are_ allowed in the palace...” Cassandra muttered. She scuffed at the floor with the toe of her boot, unsure what to do next.

“Hey! Do you wanna play with us?” Anna piped up, breaking the awkward silence.

“Play?” Cassandra frowned in confusion.

“Yeah! You could be the hero with your sword, and we'll be the princesses you come to save!” Elsa clapped her hands together and jumped up and down with excitement.

“I wanna be the evil monster who keeps Princess Elsa in the dungeon!” Anna held up her hands like claws and growled before breaking out into another giggle.

Cassandra looked at the princesses, both grinning at her with enthusiasm, and felt a sudden and strange warmth within her.

“Yeah....I'd like that!”

* * *

_Present Day..._

“Cass!”

Cassandra threw the glove into her box of memories and jammed it back under her bed as fast as was humanly possible and then jumped up just in time to greet Rapunzel at the door.

“Hey!” She said, her voice coming out strangled.

“There you are, Ca-...why do you look so guilty?” Rapunzel's eyes darted around Cassandra's room with suspicion.

“What? Raps, I don't look-”

“Do you have someone here, huh? Did I just interrupt some-”

“Raps!” Cassandra cut the Princess off, her cheeks starting to pink at what Rapunzel's lascivious tone was suggesting. “I'm not hiding anything! Or anyone, okay? I was just...” Cassandra glanced around quickly for inspiration, “Uh...looking for my whetstone!” She grabbed it from the shelf where she'd put it earlier and held it aloft. “Here it is!” She smiled her widest smile, hoping Rapunzel wouldn't see right through her and her terrible attempt at lying.

“O... kay?” Rapunzel said slowly, eyebrow raised, still very suspicious.

“What did you need, anyway?” Cassandra asked quickly.

“Oh, yeah! I came to ask you something about the Ball...” Rapunzel drifted off, her voice taking on an air of innocence.

Cassandra frowned, feeling suspicious herself now. She'd already had one shock concerning the Ball this afternoon, she wasn't sure she could handle another one.“ What about it...?” She asked cautiously.

“I was just wondering...” Rapunzel started, drifting around Cassandra's room on her bare feet, “if you might...possibly...maybe...hopefully...be taking someone? To the Ball? The Day of Hearts Ball?”

She was getting more and more excited as each word left her mouth and Cassandra could almost feel the unbridled exuberance bubbling just below the surface of Rapunzel's shaky restraint. She shook her head with a small smile. Rapunzel's enthusiasm had always been infectious. “No, Raps, I'm not taking anyone to the Ball. I wasn't even planning on going until-”

“What about Elena? I thought you might want to-”

“Elena?” Cassandra's brow creased, “Raps, I haven't spoken to Elena since our last date which was...er...two weeks ago.”

“Aww, I thought you two had really hit it off...” Rapunzel pouted, looking deflated.

“We did but then...I don't know, Raps, it just didn't _feel_ right, you know?” Cassandra walked over to her window, which boasted an amazing view of the Palace grounds, and stared out at the world. Rapunzel followed her, sensing a sudden downward shift in Cassandra's mood.

“What's wrong, Cass?” She asked, laying her hand gently on Cassandra's shoulder.

“Nothing...” Cassandra murmured, eyes following a blackbird as it soared over the trees below and fluttered to a stop in a well-built nest. “I just...” She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts into coherent words. How could talking about her feelings feel so much harder than anything else she'd ever done? She turned to meet Rapunzel's worried gaze. “...sometimes I look at you and Eugene...and I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you and I... I wonder what it's like. To feel that way. You know?”

“Oh Cass,” Rapunzel grasped Cassandra's hands in hers, “I had no idea you felt that way!”

Cassandra could feel an extreme heat in her cheeks, her embarrassment heavily exacerbated by the moist sheen in Rapunzel's eyes. She pulled her hands away quickly, ready for this emotional conversation to be over and done with. “Anyway, I didn't feel anything like that with Elena so...” She shrugged, hoping to end it there.

“Aww, Cass...” Before she could protest, Rapunzel was enveloping Cassandra in the squeeziest bear hug she had ever received. After a moment she returned the hug, albeit with a little less force than her smaller counterpart.

“I swear one day you're gonna find what Eugene and I have and it’s gonna be the BEST day EVER!” Cassandra smiled at Rapunzel's obvious belief, but inside she wondered if it was true.

_Maybe I've already missed my chance._

* * *

_16 years ago..._

“Are they here yet?!” Cassandra stood on her tippy-toes and hopped at the window, trying to get a good look at the courtyard where Elsa and Anna would be arriving any minute. She'd grown a couple of inches in the three years that had passed since she'd first met the princesses, but not enough for her to quite see over the windowsill yet. Her father chuckled to himself at her impatience.

“Not yet, but they should be here in the next...wait, here they come!” The Captain headed for the main doors, Cassandra hot on his heels, excited to spend another long winter with the Arendelle sisters.

“Cassie!” Anna was the first to jump down from the Royal carriage and bound over to where Cassandra was waiting with her father.

“Anna! You're here!” Cassandra had to hold Anna by the shoulders to keep her still. She was practically vibrating with excitement. “Hey, where's Elsa?” Cassandra craned her neck, trying to look beyond Anna's bobbing head. She didn't understand why, but she had a strange need to see the other princess. She felt as though butterflies were flapping around in her ribcage and somehow, seeing Elsa finally would make them stop.

“She's coming! Did you miss us? I've been waiting all _year_ for this!” Anna jumped up and down along with her words, making it even more difficult for Cassandra to see Elsa.

“Of course I did, Anna...” There she was! Cassandra watched as Elsa exited the carriage, her father's hand helping her step daintily down to the ground. Immediately Cassandra could tell there was something different about her, something strange. She looked like she'd been scolded. She walked with her head lowered and her hands, which were encased in a pair of snow-white gloves, were clasped together at her stomach, 

Suddenly, Elsa looked her way, as if she could sense Cassandra's eyes on her. For a second, she smiled, and the fluttering in Cassandra's chest intensified. Then Elsa was turning away, and the moment had passed. She followed her mother and father into the palace where the King and Queen of Corona were waiting to greet them.

Cassandra felt a sudden sense of loss as she watched them go, barely noticing Anna as she tugged incessantly at her sleeve.

“Cassie! Lets go play!”

“Okay, okay!” Cassandra finally focused her attention on Anna and smiled. “What should we play first, huh?”

* * *

“Elsa! Are you in there?” Cassandra pressed her ear up against the door of Elsa and Anna's bedroom, listening hard for any sign of movement. After hearing nothing for several moments, she knocked gently and called out again. “Elsa?”

Cassandra had spent most of the day with Anna, getting into all kinds of mischief around the palace and being general nuisances to all the staff and guards. Cassandra really had missed the fiery-haired little princess over the summer. Anna was a joy to be around and Cassandra could proudly call her her best friend. Despite that, she had felt Elsa's absence keenly, and couldn't help but wonder where she was and why she wasn't there with them. Attempts to interrogate Anna had fallen flat, the young princess more interested stealing chocolate from the kitchens than talking about her sister.

Unable to contain her curiosity or her worry, Cassandra had sought out Elsa as soon as she'd gotten the chance. And now here she was, certain Elsa was on the other side of this door but also feeling a little foolish in case she wasn't. Her embarrassment eventually got the better of her and she began to walk away. If Elsa was in there, she obviously didn't want to see her. She was almost at the end of the hallway when she heard the click of the bedroom door being opened.

“Cassie?”

Cassandra spun around at the sound of Elsa's voice, heart leaping into her throat. “Elsa!” She ran back down the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of the door that Elsa was now peeking out from. She looked afraid, and Cassandra's natural urge to protect the people she cared about came rushing to the fore. “What's wrong?” Her hand went instinctively to her hip where her wooden sword was, ready to fight.

“Nothing,” Elsa smiled softly, “I just haven't been...feeling very well. For a while.”

“Oh...” Cassandra felt the fight leave her body, instantly replaced by worry. Elsa was sick? “Does that mean you can't come and play...?” She asked, dreading the answer.

“Yeah...” Elsa looked away. “It's not safe anymore...”

“Safe? Will I catch it?” Cassandra slid one foot backwards in retreat, vividly remembering the time her father had caught a sick bug and then passed it on to her. She'd vomited at least fifty thousand times that day and was loathe to repeat the experience.

“No! It's not...it doesn't matter, I just can't play anymore, okay?” Elsa made to shut the door, but Cassandra stopped it with her foot.

“Wait! Can we talk, at least? Nothing bad can happen if we just talk, right?” She was almost pleading at this point. Something inside her screamed at her to push forward, or else lose this friendship forever.

“Um...maybe?” Elsa still looked a little unsure, but Cassandra could see a bit of hope in her expression too.

“Can I come in? Please? You can tell me all about your summer, and I'll tell you all about mine!”

For a second Elsa looked down at her hands, which Cassandra noticed were still gloved. Weird. Was Elsa cold? Was that part of her sickness? After a moment Elsa opened the door fully and stepped back to allow Cassandra entry.

“I'd like that, Cassie.”

* * *

_Present Day..._

“The assignment is to protect Queen Elsa at all costs. She and Princess Anna will be arriving the day of the Ball. Unfortunately, as the only woman on the guard, you'll have to give her twenty-four-hour protection-”

“That's impossible, I'll have to sleep!” Cassandra pointed out. The Captain nodded.

“A room with an attached maid's quarters has been chosen for her so that you can sleep nearby when she sleeps. You'll also take meals with her and accompany her on any outings she requires or desires.” The Captain paused to look down at the notes on his desk.

“Wait! Meals? Outings? How long is she going to be staying in Corona?” Cassandra asked, heart pumping.

“Ah...two weeks.” The Captain replied.

“Two weeks?!” Cassandra's voice sounded strangled and she had to fake coughing when her father looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. “I mean...that's a long time to be on babysitting duty, Dad!”

“I know, Cassandra, but my hands are tied! The King has insisted that we make a show of the strength and hospitality of Corona and that includes providing protection for our royal guests.”

“Doesn't the Queen have magic powers? Surely she can-”

“Is this going to be a problem, Soldier?” The Captain cut her off, his voice stern.

Cassandra's protests died on her tongue. She cleared her throat and composed herself, suddenly aware that she'd gotten awful close to whining about her assignment. She straightened her posture and clasped her hands behind her back.

“No, there's no problem, Sir.” She answered.

“Good. Now I understand that this isn't exactly a premium duty so you can have the next few days on leave. Get yourself prepared and so on.”

“Yes, Sir!” Cassandra gave a clean salute, turned on her heel and marched towards the door.

“And Cassandra?”

Cassandra paused with her hand on the doorknob. “Yes, Sir?”

“I'll see you at dinner, yes?” The Captain's voice was softer now. It was the voice of her father, not her commander.

Cassandra turned and gave him a smile. “Yes, Dad.”

* * *

It was the day before the Ball and preparations were well underway to get the grand hall ready for the coming festivities. Cassandra had been roped in by a very excited Rapunzel to help decorate. Eugene and Lance had also been enlisted but seemed to be trying their best to do as little as possible. Cassandra shot dirty looks in their direction every time she heard them giggling instead of stringing up lanterns, as she was doing. Rapunzel was no help, consumed as she was by the task of making the hall look perfect.

“Raps, don't you think this is a few too many lights?” Cassandra gestured at the expanse of the hall, now brightly lit by at least two-hundred pink lanterns.

“Too many?” Rapunzel repeated, sounding confused. She sat on the floor, almost buried by the mountain of crepe paper she had been using to make the lanterns. She almost looked like a mad-woman, snipping away furiously, the offcuts getting tangled up in her impossibly long hair that had pooled around her. It was chaos.

“Okay, I think that's enough crafting for you, Princess.” Cassandra plucked the scissors out of Rapunzel's hand, almost losing a finger in the process. “We need a break.”

“A break? We'd love one!” Eugene was suddenly at Cassandra's side; Lance close behind him.

“Oh no,” Cassandra glared at the two men, “You two will be staying and cleaning up this mess, got it?”

“But-” Lance started, but Cassandra's expression was fierce enough to send shivers up his spine and he wisely decided to close his mouth and accept defeat.

“Come on, Raps,” Cassandra pulled Rapunzel up by her hand and walked with her out of the grand hall, ignoring Eugene and Lance's disgruntled muttering behind them. Once out in the hallway, she directed them towards the courtyard, unexpectedly feeling the need for some fresh spring air. The daunting prospect of spending the next two weeks with Queen Elsa weighed heavy on her mind, and it took every ounce of her self-control not to let it show. Luckily, she could sense that Rapunzel was also feeling out of sorts today and hoped whatever problem the Princess was having would distract her from her own thoughts for a while.

“Hey, Raps? Wanna tell me what's going on?” No point in beating around the bush.

“Huh? What? There's nothing going on! Does it seem like I have something going on? Because if I _did_ have something going on, I'm sure I would be acting completely normal and _not_ suspicious and nobody would know! Right?!” Rapunzel was flailing her arms wildly and Cassandra had to grasp her by the shoulders to bring her back to reality.

“Raps! Just tell me what's wrong! You're freaking me out!”

“I'mgoingtoproposetoEugeneattheBall!” Rapunzel suddenly blurted. She clapped a hand over her mouth immediately, eyes wide with shock. But it was too late, her secret was out.

Cassandra stepped back in surprise. “Wow, really? That's... _big!_ ”

“I know!” Rapunzel threw her hands up, unable to keep herself still. “And I've been holding onto that secret for _ages_! You don't understand how _hard_ it's been!” The relief pouring off Rapunzel was almost tangible.

“Is that why you've been so crazy these last couple of weeks?” Cassandra asked, feeling a little bit amused by Rapunzel's volcano-like eruption. 

“Yeah, I just...you know how bad I am at lying, Cass, and Eugene knows I'm hiding something, so he hasn't made it easy. Eugh, I feel like I'm going to explode!”

“Okay, okay, lets just calm down for a second...” Cass said soothingly. She sat on a low wall and gestured for Rapunzel to join her.

Rapunzel sat beside her and sighed loudly. After a moment of silence she turned to Cassandra. “He'll say yes, won't he?”

Cassandra was shocked by the uncertainty in Rapunzel's voice. “Are you serious? Of course he'll say yes! As long as I've known Eugene – which is _way_ too long – his biggest dream has been to marry and spend the rest of his life with you. You've got nothing to worry about, Raps.”

“You're right, you're right...” Rapunzel replied, though she was wringing her hands into knots at the same time. “Anyway! A little bird told me that _you_ are going to be at the Ball after all!”

Cassandra grimaced. “Was the _little bird_ Eugene?”

“Of course it was Eugene!” Eugene himself came sauntering towards them. “You don't spend all that time teaching soldiers how to catch thieves without hearing all the Palace gossip.” He grinned before leaning down to kiss Rapunzel tenderly on the forehead. “Are you okay, Blondie?”

“Yes! I'm fine! Of course I'm fine! Don't I look fine?!” The extremely toothy fake smile plastered across Rapunzel's face was positively demonic. “Anyway, we were just talking about Cassandra's assignment and nothing else! Haha!”

“Right...” Eugene replied, but he was clearly suspicious.

Cassandra could almost feel the awkward tension around them, it was so thick. She made the decision to fall upon her sword for Rapunzel. “Yeah, I was just asking about Queen Elsa...for research...”

“Ah, Queen Elsa.” Eugene nodded, sagely. “Lovely woman if you like the cold. You know, because of the icy powers and all that. You go to _one_ coronation and suddenly you're trapped in a blizzard, freezing your toes off!”

“Eugene, it wasn't that bad! We spent the whole time warm and toasty inside the castle.” Rapunzel admonished.

“Yeah, well, my toes haven't been the same since. I swear I got frostbite!”

“Elsa apologised profusely when she came back. It was all a big misunderstanding. I'm glad she and Anna are coming to visit, finally. Mom says she hasn't seen them since Aunt Iduna and Uncle Adnarr were lost at sea.” 

Cassandra listened to all this in silence, now lost in her own thoughts. The last time she'd seen the sisters had also been just before their parents had set off on that fateful voyage. Memories she'd hoped to forget came unbidden to her mind, clear as crystal despite their age. Rapunzel and Eugene's voices faded into murmurs as the thoughts and feelings of the past bubbled up inside her chest and she had to work hard to make sure the whirlwind inside her wasn't showing on the outside. She hadn't even seen Elsa yet and already she was a certified mess of emotion.

_Will I ever feel normal again?_ She wondered.

* * *

_Six years earlier..._

Cassandra watched from her bedroom window as the royal family of Arendelle exited their carriage. First Anna and the Queen, then the King and Elsa. She focused her gaze on Elsa, taking in every detail of her appearance, looking for things that were new and finding relief in the things that were still the same. Her hair still shone like the brightest star in the night sky and her eyes were still the most vibrant blue she'd ever seen. She was taller than Cassandra could remember, though, and looked as if she might even be taller than Cassandra now. Only by a smidge.

Cassandra felt her heart thump as the family moved towards the castle as one. She itched to go down and greet Elsa right away, but now that the princesses were older it was expected that they would spend some time with the royal adults. Talking about...whatever it was Royal Families talk about. Cassandra sighed as Elsa's white-blonde head disappeared inside the Palace.

The long summers apart had taught her to be patient over the years, but now that Elsa was so close Cassandra was dying to see her. She could feel a building excitement in the pit of her stomach at the thought of hearing Elsa's voice again. She couldn't wait to tell the Princess all about her acceptance into Guard Bootcamp at the beginning of the summer. Her father had finally allowed it on her seventeenth birthday and Cassandra had taken full advantage, training as hard as she could and flying through the obligatory obstacle course just as autumn began.

She fondly remembered talking to Elsa at length about her dream to one day become Captain of the Royal Guard and Elsa had always been so excited for her. She'd often come to Elsa's room – which she no longer shared with her sister – after a rigorous training session to find the Princess had been watching her from her bedroom window. Cassandra would feel extremely buoyed by Elsa's many compliments about the grace in which she moved through her sword-wielding forms, spoken in that quiet, unassuming way Elsa had of speaking. Cassandra had missed her voice terribly.

Feeling restless, she made the split-second decision to distract herself with a bout of training. As she moved around her room, gathering up her equipment, she paused to check her appearance in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair, trying her best to tidy it up a little. When Elsa was finished with the adults, she might just find Cassandra mid-exercise. She briefly considered donning her golden armour, wondering if Elsa might find her even more impressive that way. But she shook her head, her cheeks starting to redden a little. She was overthinking things. She hurried out to the courtyard before she could think any further.

* * *

“Ha! Dead again, Pete!” Cassandra smirked down at her quarry who lay on his back in the dirt, Cassandra's blade touching his chest. He scowled at her in return.

“This isn't fair, you always win!”

“That's because I'm always better.” Cassandra chuckled, sheathing her sword and offering a hand to her fallen comrade. Pete took it despite his frustration at having spent most of their match on his back.

“Well, I'm gonna beat you this time!” He promised, readying himself for another round. Cassandra glanced up at the Palace, eyes scanning the windows of Elsa's room for a glimpse of the Princess herself. She caught a flash of white hair glinting in the setting sun and smiled to herself. Elsa was waiting for her.

“No can do, Pete, I have to go.” He asked.

“Go? Go where?” He asked, dropping his guard.

“To see a friend.” Cassandra replied distractedly, her mind already on seeing Elsa.

“Oh, a friend, huh?” Pete grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Cassandra glared at him. “Yes, a _friend.”_ She insisted, but she could see he wasn't convinced.

“Uh huh. Hey everyone!” Pete had cupped his hands around his mouth and had turned towards the benches where a small group of soldiers had gathered to socialise between bouts of training. “Cassandra's got a-oof!” Before Pete could finish his words, Cassandra had swept his legs from under him with a low and sweeping kick, and once again he was on his back. She spun and walked away in the wake of his protests, grinning with amusement and secretly hoping Elsa had seen what she'd done.

She hurried upstairs, dumping her stuff in her room before rushing up to the highest floor of the palace where the royal rooms were. As she neared Elsa's her heart began to thud and she slowed her pace, suddenly feeling the need to catch her breath. She came to a stop at Elsa's door and took a deep and calming breath. She lifted her hand to knock and... froze. She didn't know why, but she felt terrified suddenly. She bit her lip, wondering where the sudden onslaught of emotion had come from. 

Elsa was her best friend. They had spent the winter months of many years speaking secrets to each other in this very room. They'd talked about the most insignificant things and the most important things. About each other's hopes and dreams. The one and only thing Cassandra had never been able to coax out of Elsa was the nature of her illness. But she respected and cared about Elsa enough to let that one secret lie and hoped one day Elsa would trust her enough to share.

Now, despite all that, she felt...nervous. Elsa was a princess, after all, and she was being groomed to be the next Queen of Arendelle. Cassandra was merely a daughter of the Palace staff, and not even a blood related one at that! How could she ever compare? But if there was one thing she wasn't, it was a coward. She clenched her fist and knocked on the door.

The door was already swinging open before her hand was back by her side and there she was, Princess Elsa, smiling warmly at Cassandra and looking as though she'd just stepped down from heaven. Cassandra let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. “Hi...” She breathed, relieved to see Elsa looking well, if a little tired.

“Hi, Cassie...” Elsa greeted her, still smiling softly, and then she stood back to allow Cassandra entry. Cassandra slowly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. The click of the latch sounded impossibly loud in the quietness of Elsa's room. Elsa chuckled softly at Cassandra's wince before turning away and gesturing for Cassandra to follow.

Cassandra followed her to the one candlelit area of the room, a small but comfortable sofa upon which an open upturned book rested. Elsa must have been reading as she waited for Cassandra to arrive. The Princess loved to read, and Cassandra had often sat with her on that very sofa and listened to her read her favourite stories out loud. For hours Cassandra would be lost in the sound of Elsa's voice, sometimes spending a whole night listening to her read.

Now Elsa picked up and placed the book aside so that she could tuck herself into the corner of the sofa, legs folded neatly beneath her body. Cassandra sat at the other end, feeling oddly nervous. This was the same Elsa she had always knew, but something felt different. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she just knew something had changed. She forced the thoughts and feelings from her mind, determined to just act normal.

“Elsa,” She started, hands clasped tightly together on her lap, “I...” She shook her head, annoyed by her anxiety. “I missed you.” There, she'd said it. She'd said it many times before, of course, every time Elsa had come back to visit with her family. But again, this time felt different. Cassandra could feel her cheeks warming and she had to look away from Elsa. She hoped the faint candlelight would hide the redness. She felt a hand on her shoulder then, and she looked up to see Elsa had leant towards her and was smiling at her.

“I missed you too, Cassie.” She replied, cheeks pinking with her quiet words. “You cut your hair...I like it.” The tips of Elsa's gloved fingers flicked the ends of Cassandra's thick locks, which she'd had trimmed down to chin length in preparation for her intense guard training.

Cassandra felt her stomach flip as Elsa's fingertips lightly brushed her jaw. She inhaled sharply, hoping that Elsa couldn't see how much she was being affected by her touch. “Oh...er...yeah.” She ran a hand through her hair, grinning sheepishly, “I thought it would be easier now that I'm in the Royal Guard.”

“Oh, you made the Guard?! Cassie, that's wonderful news!” Elsa's enthusiasm made Cassandra feel like she was glowing inside. “Please, tell me all about it.” The Princess retreated to her corner and waited; her wide blue eyes expectant.

Cassandra felt the sudden absence of her touch quite keenly, but she sucked in a breath and began to tell Elsa all about her summer.

* * *

The weeks passed quickly, each day blurring into the next as Cassandra rushed through her duties in the hopes of having more time to spend with Elsa. The more time she spent with her, the more she felt their closeness becoming stronger than ever before. Just being in Elsa's presence made Cassandra feel an immense amount of happiness inside her chest. They would talk from the moment the sun set to the moment it rose again. When Cassandra finally left Elsa's room in the early hours of the mornings, she would climb sleepily into her bed still thinking of her, hoping that she was thinking of Cassandra in turn.

Before long the days began to get longer, and the mild winter of Corona began to give way to the freshness of early spring. Cassandra knew it wouldn't be long before the Arendelle family would be returning to their own kingdom, and the thought made her feel a kind of desperation inside. The thought of having to wait months and months to see Elsa again made her chest ache. Each year the parting had gotten harder, but this year in particular she didn't know if she could face it. Still, she rose each day with the intention of doing whatever she could to make Elsa smile.

With this in mind one day, she woke early and took a walk through the Palace gardens, stopping to pick only the most beautiful flowers that had bloomed so far and bunch them together into a colourful spray. Next, she stopped by the kitchens and convinced the ever-kindly Berta to give her a whole block of milky chocolate – Elsa's favourite treat – and then made her way up to Elsa's room.

“Good morning, Cassie.” Elsa, looking as perfect as ever, greeted Cassandra warmly.

“Hey, Elsa!” Cassandra replied, the gifts in her hands hidden behind her back, “I don't have guard duty today, so I decided to come here early, is that okay?”

“Of course, you know I love our time together, Cassie.” Elsa usually pale cheeks began to glow pink and she self-consciously tucked an imaginary stray hair behind her ear. 

Her words made Cassandra's cheeks warm too, and she hurriedly brought her hands from behind her back to fill the awkward silence that had ensued. “Um, I got you these, I thought you'd like them...”

“Oh, Cass, those are beautiful! And chocolate! I love chocolate!” Elsa took the gifts, her smile so genuinely happy that Cassandra once again felt that glowing euphoria inside. She smiled back, feeling pleased with herself, and then almost fainted when Elsa threw her arms around her and squeezed her in a tight hug, something the Princess hadn't done since she'd gotten sick. For a second Cassandra was frozen in place, shocked by the sudden and unexpected contact, but then she slowly and awkwardly wrapped her arms around Elsa's middle, relaxing into the very welcome hug.

Elsa was warm and soft despite her lithe frame and every breath Cassandra took was infused with the smell of her skin, a scent that Cassandra could only describe as being wholly Elsa. It was intoxicating and she inhaled deeply to take in as much of it as she could.

The came apart slowly, both of them looking a little winded by the surprise hug. Cassandra's hands grasped Elsa's waist lightly, whilst Elsa's wrists rested on Cassandra's shoulders, her hands still gripping the flowers and chocolate, though they seemed to be long forgotten. Elsa was looking at Cassandra, her face flushed and her eyes gleaming in the early morning light.

Cassandra gazed back, feeling both fear and excitement in equal measure. Elsa's face was so close she could see the individual blues in her irises. Neither of them had talked since Elsa initiated the hug. She felt it was time to break the silence. “Elsa, I...” For the second time that morning, Cassandra's world was rocked as Elsa surged forward and kissed her. The gifts she'd brought fell to the floor behind Cassandra with a thud, and Elsa's newly freed fingers were lacing themselves within Cassandra's hair. Her mouth moved against Cassandra's tentatively, as though she had no more idea of what she was doing than Cassandra. Cassandra began to respond, trying to match the movements of Elsa's soft lips against hers.

The sound of their kisses was deafening, so loud to Cassandra's ears that it wasn't until Elsa jerked away from her suddenly that she heard a much different, much stranger sound. The mysterious crackling noise reminded her of the coldest winter days when she would lightly tread on the thin ice covering the puddles around the Palace gardens.

“Y-you have to go! Now!” Cassandra was brought back to the present by Elsa's fearful voice. The Princess had moved far out of Cassandra's reach and was stood shaking with her arms crossed over her body like a shield. Cassandra was confused, still lost in the feel of Elsa's mouth on hers. She didn't understand, why did Elsa look so afraid?

“Elsa, what...?” She stepped towards Elsa, only to stop when Elsa withdrew further, looking even more scared. 

“Cassie, please, you have to go. I... I can't do this...I'm sorry...please...please just go.”

“Elsa, I don't...” Cassandra lifted her hands in confusion, her heart aching. Elsa was looking at Cassandra as though she was terrified of her. Had she misread the situation?

“Please...I need to be alone...” Elsa's voice was so quiet, so full of pain, that Cassandra could do nothing but respect her wishes. She turned to leave, enduring yet another jolt to her heart when she saw the discarded flowers on the floor. She stepped over them and rushed out as thick tears began to blind her vision.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Cassandra tried her best to talk to Elsa, to explain even though she had no idea what she was supposed to explain. She just wanted to make things right. But Elsa avoided being alone with her at all costs. She refused to answer the door no matter how long Cassandra stood knocking, and she ignored Cassandra's desperate requests to speak to her, to forgive her for whatever she had done. It was all to no avail. The only time she laid eyes on Elsa was when she took walks with her mother and father around the Palace and the gardens. Each glimpse of her made Cassandra's heart clench painfully and took her breath away.

It wasn't until the day the Arendelle family were due to leave that Cassandra finally had her chance.

Cassandra watched as the family were saying their goodbyes to the King and Queen of Corona, their carriage waiting beyond. Waiting to take Elsa far away to where Cassandra had no hope of reaching her, of fixing their friendship. She watched helplessly as they made their way to the carriage. And then Elsa was stopping, a distressed expression on her face. Her father tried to calm her, but then she was running back up the steps and into the Palace. Cassandra had no idea what for, but she was going alone, and Cassandra was going to grab this opportunity with both hands.

After asking every member of staff she could find if they had seen the Princess run by, she realised Elsa was heading back up to her room and rushed off in the direction of the stairs, boots hitting the floor hard in her desperation to speak to Elsa one last time.

She reached the top floor just as Elsa was leaving her room, looking down at something in her hands, a sad half-smile on her face.

“Elsa!” Elsa's head jerked up; her eyes wide with fear. Then she seemed to collect herself and brought herself up to her full height. She swiftly walked towards Cassandra, and then past her, as if she wasn't even there.

“I apologise, Cassandra, but I have to leave.” Her tone was so cold, so unlike the Elsa Cassandra knew. She felt as though she'd been slapped in the face, but she was nothing if not determined.

“Elsa! Please! I just need to talk to you!” Without thinking, she grabbed Elsa's hand and held her back. “Why are you doing this? Why won't you let me explain?” Cassandra had thought she was done with crying, but she could feel the powerful emotions building within her, ready to burst from her eyes. Elsa turned back; her eyes also wet with unshed tears.

“You can't fix this, Cassie...nobody can...” With that she wrenched herself free from Cassandra's grasp. Her hand slipped from its glove, leaving the velvet garment clenched in Cassandra's fist, and then she was running. Cassandra watched her go, finally accepting defeat. She looked down at the glove in her hand, noting the softness of it and the warmth of Elsa's hand still caught within it.

She held it to her aching chest as silent tears slid slowly down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!

Cassandra’s hands were clammy. She stood ramrod straight in a line with her fellow soldiers, all gleaming in their golden armour and awaiting the arrival of the many Royals and dignitaries who had been invited to the Day of Hearts Ball. A long queue of carriages stretched out beyond the confines of the courtyard, trailing down to the streets of Corona below.

Cassandra scanned the closest carriages, heart beating a tattoo in her chest. She couldn’t see the Arendelle family crest on any of the ones in the courtyard. She breathed a sigh of relief, though she knew it would be short lived. Somewhere along the line Queen Elsa was waiting for her turn to be introduced to the party, and then Cassandra would have to take up position as her personal guard. She felt her stomach flip as she thought about the coming assignment but was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Nigel announcing the first guest to arrive.

“King Trevor of Equis!” Cassandra watched as King Trevor stepped down from his opulent carriage, wearing what looked like the most expensive ensemble of clothing she had ever seen. Trevor Jr, the king’s overweight pet seal, came waddling after him, wearing an expensive-looking cape of his own. Next came the Griffin of Pittsford, looking small and angry, and even King Edmund, Eugene’s long absent father. Many more came to be announced; a lot of ‘Lady thisses’ and ‘Sir thats’. If there was one thing Cassandra disliked more than a pompous ball, it was the dignitaries who attended them.

Her fellow soldiers peeled off with every Royal who arrived, and soon only Cassandra and a few others were left. Her anxiety rose as she realised the Arendelle carriage was approaching the front of the line. The crest on the door was the same, the colour of the carriage was the same, even the horses were the same majestic breed. But everything was different now. Cassandra was older, wiser. She’d been through so much and learned so many new things about herself. She was an entirely different person. Elsa was probably very different too. Despite that very small comfort, her heart was in her throat as the Arendelle carriage stopped outside the palace doors.

“Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle!” Cassandra’s chest tightened as Nigel reached to open the carriage door. She felt light-headed as it swung open, her breathing becoming erratic. And then there she was. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Cassandra had watched her exit that carriage so many times in her youth, always with a sense of excitement in her stomach, but now her stomach was in knots. Elsa looked so…different. The neat and tightly wound bun was gone, replaced with hair that was wild and plaited loosely over the Queen’s shoulder. Instead of the stuffy princess gowns Cassandra remembered, Elsa was wearing a light blue form-fitting coat with a high collar. The coat was decorated on the shoulders and fringes with frost-like sparkling designs and cinched around Elsa’s slim waist with a sash. Cassandra couldn’t see much of what Elsa had underneath the coat, but she could see she was wearing a pair of sleek boots which matched the outfit. The whole ensemble was finished off by a shimmering cape which looked as though it had been spun with flowing water. Her hands were bare. _She doesn’t need gloves anymore I guess…_

It wasn’t the way Elsa was dressed that really caught Cassandra’s eye though, it was the expression on her open face; the way her eyes gazed with childlike wonder at the hundreds of lanterns decorating the outside of the Palace and casting a warm orange glow on the courtyard and the people in it. Cassandra couldn’t remember seeing Elsa being so free with her joy, and part of her felt a twinge of something like pleasure at the thought of Elsa finally being able to show herself, show who she was to the world. It looked good on her.

Princess Anna bounded down from the carriage then, looking as excited as her sister. She had barely changed at all. She still had the fiery red hair, the barely concealed excitement just itching to get out. She and Rapunzel would get along amazingly. The sisters giggled together, and the sight of Elsa’s smile made Cassandra’s chest loosen up, only to become fluttery and light. She had always found Elsa beautiful, but with her newfound confidence she was positively radiant.

“Ahem, Soldier?” The Captain’s voice brought Cassandra back to her senses. He was looking at her with his eyebrow raised in confusion, and Cassandra remembered it was her turn to step up to the plate. With a deep and calming breath which didn’t calm her at all, she stepped away from the remaining soldiers and marched towards Elsa and Anna. As she drew closer to the sisters, she found herself hoping that they wouldn’t recognise after all this time. She came to a stop in front of Queen Elsa, her head tilted down so that her helmet concealed a fair amount of her face, and she bowed gracefully as she had been trained to do.

“Queen Elsa, I present myself to you as your personal Guard. I represent the best of the Kingdom’s defences and will be at your service for the duration of your stay.” 

“Oh, I told King Frederic this really wouldn’t be necessary, I’m so sorry you-”

“Cassie? Is that you?” Anna had leant down and was craning her neck in order to get a good look at Cassandra’s face. “Oh my God, it _is_ you! Elsa, its _Cassie!”_ Anna’s excitement contrasted perfectly with Cassandra’s wide-eyed terror. So much for not being recognised. After a brief moment she schooled her expression into something neutral and stood straight. She opened her mouth to answer the Princess, but the words died on her tongue as her gaze involuntarily met Elsa’s. The Queen had her hands pressed to her mouth and her blue eyes were wide with shock. Time had changed much, but those eyes were still so familiar, still so easy to get lost in.

“Cassie, is it…is it really you?” Elsa whispered. Her focused gaze was like fire on Cassandra’s skin. She could feel her cheeks heating and starting to turn pink. She looked away, needing a moment to get her thoughts in order. With a sigh, she slowly lifted her helmet off her head and tucked it under her arm. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping it didn’t look too messy after being encased for hours.

“Good evening, your Majesties.” She greeted them again, this time as Cassandra, not a soldier. “It has been…a long time.”

“It’s been _forever!_ ” Anna exclaimed. “You would not _believe_ all the things that have happened to us since we last came here, Cassie, we have so much to tell you!” Elsa continued to stare at Cassandra with that same stunned expression as Anna gushed and it was starting to make her feel like she was being roasted under a magnifying glass.

“I didn’t think…I thought…” Elsa reached out a hand towards Cassandra’s face, and that was enough to break the spell. Cassandra jerked back out of Elsa’s reach. It was one thing to be in Elsa’s presence again, but being touched by her was another battle entirely, one that Cassandra was definitely not ready to face.

“Uh, we should go inside. The party is waiting.” She murmured, placing her helmet back on her head. “Princess Anna, this is Stan,” Cassandra beckoned Stan the guard over to Anna’s side. “he’s going to be part of your personal guard whilst you’re here. He and my other colleagues are good men, you’re in safe hands.”

“Oh, er, thanks!” Anna replied, but she was looking from Cassandra to Elsa with bemusement written all over her face and Cassandra could tell she had a million questions. Elsa looked like she’d been burned by Cassandra’s withdrawal, and was now holding her hands close to her chest and avoiding Cassandra’s eye. Cassandra needed a distraction, and fast.

“Elsa! Anna! You made it! I’m so excited to see you!” Rapunzel was bounding down the steps towards them at lightning speed. At the last moment she tripped over her own bare feet and, very familiar with her clumsiness, Cassandra reached out to catch her as she fell. She righted the excited princess and stood back to allow the Royals space to talk, taking her place near enough to Queen Elsa to be ready for any threat that might arise.

“Rapunzel! This is amazing! The Palace looks so beautiful! I love these lanterns!” Anna was so like Rapunzel it was obvious they were related. They bounced off each other like joy-filled balloons and as they all walked together into the Palace Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps she could get through this with Rapunzel around to keep the sisters distracted.

As soon as they entered the Grand Hall, however, Rapunzel was whisked away for a dance by Lance, and Anna graciously accepted Eugene’s invitation to the dancefloor as well, leaving Elsa and Cassandra alone. Together. They stood at the side of the hall with the other non-dancers, most of whom were engaged in conversation with one another. Cassandra scanned the room with a soldier’s eye, looking for anyone who could be a threat and trying her best not to give in to the awkward silence between her and Elsa.

“So, you’re a…fully trained soldier now?” Elsa tentatively asked when the silence had dragged on too long.

“I’m the Captain’s second in command.” Cassandra replied bluntly.

“Oh, then why are you…?”

“I’m the only woman on the Guard. I didn’t have a choice.” Cassandra hadn’t intended to sound so harsh, but she could see Elsa reacting to her words in her peripheral vision as if each one was a punch to the gut and she immediately felt guilty. “I apologise, Your Majesty. I didn’t mean to offend. It’s not your fault that the Royal Guard of Corona is lacking in female applicants.”

“It’s okay, Cassie, I deserve your anger after what I-“

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Cassandra cut Elsa off abruptly, and then sighed, annoyed with herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. She finally turned to look at Elsa, who seemed taken aback by Cassandra’s snappy outburst. “Look, Ma’am, the past is in the past and we’re both very different people now. I just need you to let me do my job so that we can get through this and go on with our lives. Please?”

Elsa opened her mouth as if to speak, and then closed it just as quickly, looking defeated. Taking that as agreement, Cassandra turned her attention back to the middle of the ballroom where Rapunzel and Anna were being swung around vigorously by their dance partners. Both of them appeared to be thoroughly enjoying themselves and Cassandra had to stifle a smile at their obvious joy. Rapunzel had done an amazing job of organising the Ball and she deserved to be relaxing and having fun. Cassandra was genuinely happy for her.

Elsa was soon drawn into conversation with several dignitaries who insisted on speaking to her about politics and royal gossip. Cassandra tuned most of it out, focusing instead on monitoring the security she’d personally picked out for the Ball, ensuring they were doing their job to the highest standard. Eventually Elsa was left alone again and they returned to their awkward silence.

“So, do you come here often, Your Majesty?”

Cassandra frowned. Was that… _Adira?_

“Oh, no,” For the first time in a very long time, Cassandra heard Elsa chuckle , “I haven’t visited Corona since…” Elsa’s voice trailed off and Cassandra mentally filled in the rest; _since your parents died…_ “well,” Elsa continued after a pause, “it has been a while.”

“Lucky for me,” Adira replied, her tone light and sweet, “you chose to pay a visit on this particular occasion.” Cassandra frowned, her mind going into overdrive. Was Adira _flirting?!_ With the Queen of Arendelle?! The woman had no shame. Before Elsa could reply Cassandra turned and set her glare on Adira.

“I don’t remember seeing your name on the door, _Adira._ What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Short-Hair, I didn’t recognise you under all that gold,” Adira flicked Cassandra’s helmet up, grinning with amusement, “I didn’t exactly come in through the front door, if you catch my drift.” She winked and Cassandra scowled, feeling her dislike for the woman growing by the second.

“Feel free to leave the same way you came in.” Cassandra growled, repositioning her helmet.

“I will,” Adira chuckled, “as soon as I’ve had the pleasure of dancing with this beautiful Queen…if she’ll have me, of course?” Adira had turned to Elsa and was holding out her hand, inviting her to dance. Cassandra glanced at Elsa, saw the faint blush on her face, her hand reaching out to take Adira’s…and pure instinct took over. She darted forward into the space between the almost-touching hands, bringing her body up to its full height – which was still over a foot shorter than Adira.

“The Queen can’t dance with you.” Cassandra declared, hating the fact that she had to crane her neck back in order to make direct eye-contact with the inhumanly tall woman.

“Oh? Is that correct, Queen Elsa?” Adira flicked her eyes up to look over Cassandra’s head to Elsa, who had remained silent up to this point.

“That is correct.” Elsa confirmed.

“Ha, see! You can’t…uh…” Cassandra’s words faltered as Elsa’s cooperation really sunk in. Turning slowly, she met Elsa’s amused gaze, feeling a little stunned.

“I promised my first dance to Cassandra.” Elsa smiled winsomely up at Adira, who quirked an eyebrow in response.

“Hmm,” Adira stroked her chin as if she was deep in thought. Cassandra thought she could see a spark of something glinting in her eyes as she looked from Elsa to Cassandra and back again, but then it was gone as Adira turned and strode away, hands clasped behind her back and her gait infuriatingly confident as always. “Very well, Your Majesty,” she called back over her shoulder, “I shall wait my turn.”

Cassandra gritted her teeth, grumbling under her breath as she watched the warrior woman disappear into the crowd, a feat she would have thought impossible considering Adira’s height. It was only the feeling of a hand coming to rest on her arm that halted the steady flow of curse words being hissed in Adira’s direction. She took a deep breath, calming herself as best she could before turning back to Elsa, whose hand on her arm felt like it was burning a hole right through her sleeve to her skin. Which was crazy, really, wasn’t she the Queen of snow and ice? Cassandra quickly stepped away from her touch and cleared her throat.

“Uh, that was…” Cassandra cast about helplessly, trying to find the right words to explain Adira.

“A friend of yours?” Elsa chuckled.

“No, definitely _not_ a friend.” Cassandra insisted, her irritation spiking at the mere thought.

“An…ex-lover?” Elsa persisted; one eyebrow raised in question. 

“Wha-” Cassandra felt her cheeks burning and her stomach twisting in mortification, both at the thought of Adira being mistaken for a past lover and at Elsa thinking about her and her past lovers. It was just too much. “No,” She finally croaked out when her brain had finished processing her embarrassment, “we were never… _that…”_ She whipped off her helmet, needing cool air on her heated scalp. Her mouth felt dry as ash and she grabbed a glass of water from a passing waiter and gulped it down. Gods, she was a mess.

“Do you need more?” Without waiting for an answer, Elsa waved her hand fluidly around the top of Cassandra’s glass and she watched in stunned silence as it filled itself almost to the top with crystal clear ice. A downward sweep of the Queen’s hand and the ice thawed to become crystal clear water. Cassandra stared down at it, dumbfounded.

“I…forgot you could do that.” She mumbled before taking a sip. It was cold and refreshing and tasted just like ordinary water. She didn’t know what she had expected.

“Sorry,” Elsa looked sheepish, “I’m so used to everybody in Arendelle knowing about my powers that I forget the wider world isn’t so…aware of them. The amount of times I’ve caused awkward silences at regal summits is shameful.” Elsa laughed softly and for a second Cassandra forgot all the unspoken words between them and chuckled along with her. For the briefest of moments, it was as if the years they’d spent apart had melted away and they were back in Elsa’s rooms, laughing about some silly thing or other. But then Elsa was kissing her, and then pushing her away with that terrified look in her eyes and walking away from her when she begged for answers…Cassandra shook her head free of the images, the light-hearted moment well and truly over.

“Uh, thanks.” She murmured, placing the half-empty glass on the tray of another passing waiter.

“You’re welcome.” Elsa replied with a small smile. They lapsed into an awkward silence once more, broken only by the music as it shifted up and down in tempo, changing the way the dancers moved and swayed in the centre of the room. As the band struck up another slow melody, Cassandra sighed, wishing the night would end already. Soft fingers touching hers where they gripped the hilt of her sword startled her from her thoughts. She looked down to see Elsa’s hand enveloping itself within hers. She lifted her eyes to meet Elsa’s, both confused and terrified by what was happening.

“You owe me a dance, Cassie.”

Cassandra blinked, nonplussed. Then, realisation began to dawn on her like an icicle dripping ice-cold water down her back…‘ _I promised my first dance to Cassandra’._ Cassandra’s eyes widened and she fought the urge to yank her hand away. Elsa was still a Queen after all, and Cassandra had _some_ semblance of propriety left inside her brain.

“No…Queen Elsa, that was just…” Cassandra’s heart was thumping so loud that she was sure Elsa must hear it. It felt as though it was going to burst right out of her chest.

“Cassie, please, it’s just a dance. Besides, your _not-friend_ is watching us.” Elsa pointed covertly towards one of the upper windows of the Grand Hall where Adira was indeed watching them from her perch on the high windowsill. She smirked back when Cassandra shot her a dirty look and gave a small condescending wave. Cassandra ground her teeth together in annoyance. The woman brought out the worst in her and she hated it.

“It’s just one dance.” She told herself. She allowed Elsa to lead them into the throng of people swaying back and forth to the soft beat of the current melody. When they finally found a clearing, Elsa turned and stepped back towards Cassandra, lifting their joined arms and sliding her free hand up to rest on Cassandra’s shoulder. Cassandra placed her hand lightly on Elsa’s waist and then they were moving, stepping back and forth in unison as if they’d danced together a million times before, their bodies moving together as if they were one.

Elsa’s eyes were locked on Cassandra’s, deep blue and intense and so easy to fall into. The butterflies that had lain dormant within Cassandra’s stomach were now taking flight, each riding on a wave of long forgotten emotions. The world around them melted away and then there was nothing, nobody except the two of them in this very moment. Elsa’s smile was warm, and Cassandra felt herself smiling back despite everything. Settling into her role as the lead, she lifted her arm and spun Elsa beneath it slowly, letting her drift away only to pull her back close, her flowing cape swishing around them elegantly. Their faces came together just inches apart, so near that Cassandra could feel Elsa’s breath on her lips, could see the faint hue of a blush on the Queen’s cheeks.

Quickly, she spun Elsa again, this time bringing her back so she was facing away from Cassandra, her back snug against Cassandra’s front. Cassandra held their hands aloft and continued the steps. She thought it would be easier this way, without Elsa’s eyes boring into hers, but she hadn’t accounted for the way Elsa’s soft hair brushed against her cheek, or the scent of it assaulting her senses each time they moved. It was intoxicating, and Cassandra had to fight the sudden urge to bury her face within the locks.

She gritted her teeth and turned her face away from the temptation, trying to focus on anything but the feel of Elsa’s hands in hers or the graceful way in which Elsa followed her every step perfectly. It was as if they were made to dance with each other, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Elsa turned then, surprising Cassandra when she slid her hands up and around Cassandra’s neck, moving in even closer than they’d been up to yet. Cassandra’s feet became frozen in place as Elsa’s eyes met hers. Her hands trembled where they lightly rested on Elsa’s hips and her stomach buzzed with apprehension. _This is exactly like…_ Cassandra’s head swam as once again her mind went back to that fateful day in Elsa’s room; the day that had changed everything. Elsa’s expressive eyes looked deep into Cassandra’s, and for a split second she glanced down at Cassandra’s lips. Cassandra felt the heat of arousal shoot through her body, and the sudden urge to kiss Elsa almost overwhelmed her senses.

“Cassie, I-” The harsh sound of a fork hitting glass cut Elsa’s whispered words short and shattered the spell they had fallen under. Cassandra jerked back, out of Elsa’s arms, her heart beating hard and her breathing shallow with emotion. Elsa was looking at her with a worried expression on her face. She reached out towards Cassandra and opened her mouth as if to talk, but before she could a familiar voice came to them from across the hall. Cassandra whipped her head around to see Rapunzel standing on a table, bare feet balanced precariously around the hors d’oeuvres lay upon it.

“Thank you, everyone, for attending my very first Day of Hearts Ball!” Rapunzel exclaimed, smiling brightly at all of the guests. “I am so excited to have been a part of this, and even more excited to be here now with all these familiar faces.” Cassandra watched as Rapunzel somehow managed to step down to the floor without knocking anything off the table or falling flat on her face. “And none are more familiar than this one…” Rapunzel reached out to grab Eugene’s hand and pull him into the spotlight with her. She smiled at him warmly and he smiled back with love in his eyes.

For the first time that night Cassandra felt a pleasant warmth spreading throughout her chest as she witnessed the strength of the love between her best friends. It emanated from them like an aura whenever they were together. It was the phenomenon Cassandra had been trying to explain to Rapunzel a few days ago in her room. _That seems so long ago now,_ she thought, glancing at Elsa who now appeared to be quite interested in Rapunzel’s speech.

“As you all may know, Eugene was the one who rescued me from the tower I was imprisoned within on the eve of my eighteenth birthday, and since then every single day with him has been a brand new adventure.” Rapunzel held Eugene’s hands in hers. “I hope we have many more in the future…but not as boyfriend and girlfriend.” Rapunzel’s smile grew mischievous as Eugene’s face fell in confusion.

“Uh, wha-?”

“Eugene Fitzherbert,” Rapunzel took something out of her pocket and dropped to one knee in one fluid motion, “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…as my husband.” Rapunzel opened her hand to reveal what Cassandra assumed was a ring. Eugene’s face was unadulterated shock, his eyes flitting rapidly from Rapunzel to the ring for several moments, looking as though his brain had taken leave of his head.

“Eugene…?” Rapunzel prompted, starting to look worried.

_Come on, you doofus,_ Cassandra silently willed, _say something!_

“I…think I’m gonna cry!” Eugene’s voice cracked as he pulled Rapunzel up and kissed her.

“So, is that a yes?” Rapunzel breathlessly asked when they came apart.

“Are you kidding, Blondie? It’s a _double_ yes, it’s a _quadzillion_ yesses!” The guests, mainly the citizens of Corona, began to cheer with gusto, all of them infinitesimally pleased for the happy couple.

Cassandra beamed as Rapunzel and Eugene embraced again, so incredibly happy for them.

“That was beautiful.” Cassandra gave a start at the sound of Elsa’s voice so close to her ear. The Queen had moved closer and was shouting over the dull roar of the crowd. “They look so happy.”

“They _are_ happy.” Cassandra replied, keenly aware of Elsa’s breath on her ear. “They’re the most perfect couple I know.”

“I can tell you care about them very much.”

“I do. They’re my best friends.” The crowd had begun to disperse, and Cassandra did her best to keep the milling guests from getting too close to the Queen.

“I remember when I was lucky enough to call myself one of your best friends.” Cassandra heard the sadness in Elsa’s voice, and she had to steel herself to stop it from affecting her.

“Elsa-”

“Elsa! There you are! Kristoff and Olaf will be _so_ jealous when I tell them about this!” Princess Anna bounded up to her sister, bouncing with excitement. “They have the most _amazing_ cakes and there’s chocolate fondue _and_ marshmallows! Have you had any yet?”

“No, I haven’t had a chance yet, but I can see _you_ have.” Elsa chuckled, pointing at a smear of chocolate on Anna’s cheek.

“What? Oh!” Anna wiped at her face with the sleeve of her dress. “Is it gone?” Elsa shook her head with amusement at her sibling’s antics. They continued to talk and giggle together about the party and Cassandra was admittedly entertained by their sisterly relationship. She remembered it being much more strained when they were in their teens and had assumed it was something to do with Elsa’s ‘illness’. In a sense, she supposed it had been.

“Cassie, what do you think?” Anna’s voice cut through Cassandra’s reverie and she snapped to attention out of habit.

“I apologise, Your Highness, I didn’t hear the-”

“I said Elsa should dance! Come on, there are so many gorgeous women here…” Anna turned as if to look for someone suitable.

“Anna, I’m perfectly capable of finding someone to dance with…”

“Yeah right, you are a total wallflower! Oh, how about that tall drink of water with the half-red face? She looks interesting!”

Cassandra felt ice shooting down her spine at Anna’s suggestion, but somehow she managed to keep herself from reacting.

“I’m fine, Anna, I’ve already had a dance and I think I’m ready to call it a night.” Elsa replied. She gave Anna a hug and kissed her cheek. “Promise you won’t stay up too late?”

“Oh, Elsa, you know I can’t promise that.” Anna grinned. Elsa chuckled. 

“Well, just be safe. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Cassandra gave a nod to Stan as he followed Anna back into the crowd.

“Cassandra, could you show me to my room, please?”

“Of course, Ma’am. This way.”

* * *

Elsa’s rooms were expansive and opulent, fit for a queen. The door opened onto a well-furnished seating area, where the occupant might entertain guests, and a door to the right led to the bedrooms and the washroom. As soon as they entered and the door was secured, Cassandra made her way out to the balcony and gave a short, loud whistle. A few seconds passed before Owl came swooping down out of the darkness and landed nimbly on her arm. He hooted in pleasure when she scratched him under the beak and playfully nipped at her fingers until she gave him a scrap of meat from the pouch on her belt.

“Oh, wow, he’s magnificent.” Elsa had joined her out on the balcony and now stood with her hip resting on the railing, her eyes on Owl. “Is he your pet?”

“More like…a familiar,” Cassandra replied, feeling more uncomfortable by the moment now that they were truly alone together. “Owl is my partner. He's an honorary member of the Royal guard and a loyal friend. He was a gift from my dad for my eighteenth birthday.” She smiled as Owl preened at her words.

“You’ve grown into a strong and beautiful woman, Cassie.”

Cassandra looked up from Owl to find Elsa looking at her with an intensity in her eyes. Her body reacted involuntarily to the gaze and she had to look away again quickly, unable to respond.

“Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and come wake me if there’s any trouble.” Cassandra lifted her arm and Owl took off to follow her orders. When he was no longer visible, she turned and went back inside to the seating area.

“Cassie…”

“Please, don’t.” Cassandra walked into the first bedroom which was to be hers, unbuckling her chest plate as she went. She slipped it off and placed it in her armoury wardrobe which she’d had brought up to the room the day before in preparation. Elsa had followed her and watched in silence as she methodically removed all the weapons she had concealed on her body. Except one deadly dagger which she kept within arm’s reach at all times.

“I think we should talk.”

“I wanted to talk six years ago.” There was an awkward silence as Cassandra’s words hung in the air around them. “Your room is through there.” Cassandra pointed at a single door connecting the rooms. “This is the only exit,” she swung her arm around to the door they'd just come through, "if anyone tries to get to you they'll have to come through me first." 

“I wanted to explain it to you, Cassie, but it was complicated…I didn’t even fully understand it myself.” 

Cassandra closed the doors on her armoury and sighed, unable to meet Elsa’s eyes. "I get that, Elsa..." A painful lump had formed in her throat and she felt her eyes becoming horrifyingly moist. “But it still hurt…and it took a long time for it to stop hurting.”

“I’m so sorry, Cassie,” Cassandra could hear real regret in Elsa’s voice, “if I could go back and do things differently-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Cassandra forced her emotions down, needing to seal them back up, if only to keep her sanity intact. “We’ve all done things we wish we could go back and change but the world doesn’t work like that and we just have to move on.”

“Have you?” Elsa asked quickly, “Moved…on?” 

Cassandra had no idea how to respond without outright lying. She thought she had moved on, but Elsa’s renewed presence in her life made her feel as if she was seventeen again; full of emotions she could barely control. Elsa’s hand on her arm set them off again, bubbling away inside her,

“I felt something when we danced, Cassie. There’s still something between us. I know you felt it too.”

“I…” For the briefest of moments, Cassandra considered admitting that yes, she’d felt something. That she’d wanted to kiss Elsa when they were dancing, that a deeply shielded part of her had come alive for the first time in years with Elsa in her arms…but her natural instincts came rushing to the fore at the thought of exposing herself like that and she shook her head with a sigh. “We should get some sleep.”

“Cass-”

“Elsa, please…” Cassandra finally met Elsa’s eyes, silently pleading for her to let it go.

“Okay…but I’m not giving up, Cassie…I hope I can at least earn your forgiveness before I leave Corona.” Elsa turned and left her then, her cape swishing as she strode through the door to her room. Cassandra let out a long sigh of relief, the onslaught of feelings lessening to a dull roar with Elsa away from her. _This really is going to be the longest two weeks of my life._

* * *

Cassandra woke early by habit and was up and ready just as the first rays of sunshine began pouring into their rooms. She spent an hour or so sat comfortably on the balcony, checking in with Owl and enjoying the peaceful quiet of the morning. It was her favourite time of the day and, knowing that she would be spending the rest of the day in Elsa’s unsettling company, she revelled in it.

The sun had fully emerged from behind the distant mountains when Cassandra finally heard movement behind her.

“Good morning, Cassie.” Elsa greeted her with a very un-queenly yawn. Cassandra couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face at the sound.

“Still not much of a morning person, I see.” Cassandra stood and turned to greet Elsa properly, only to find the words swept away by the sight of the queen in a silky white nightdress, looking dishevelled and ridiculously beautiful in the light of the dawning sun. Knowing she shouldn’t but unable to stop herself, Cassandra’s eyes travelled down Elsa’s body where her every curve stood out beneath her nightwear; the subtle swell of her breasts and the fullness of her hips all too visible in the thin material. She felt her body respond to the vision before her, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach and flushing her face with colour. She looked away quickly, hoping Elsa hadn’t noticed her reaction.

“Uh, maybe you should get dressed, Ma’am. They’ll be expecting you at breakfast soon.”

“Oh, of course…” Out of the corner of her eye Cassandra could see Elsa slowly moving her arms fluidly around her body. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked just in time to see Elsa’s nightdress disappear from the ground up, replaced by the same outfit she was wearing the previous night. She ran her hands through her wild hair, using magic to shape it into something fit for the public to see. Cassandra watched all this in both awe and confusion. 

“Uh…I thought your powers were ice and snow and… _really_ cold water.” Cassandra rambled, trying to understand what she’d seen. Elsa giggled, seemingly amused by her reaction.

“It’s a very versatile power.” She explained with a chuckle.

“Right…well, we should get moving, Ma’am.”

“You can call me Elsa, Cassie.”

“I…shouldn’t. It wouldn’t be professional.” Cassandra replied after a pause.

“Just in private, then?” Elsa persevered.

Cassandra thought about it for a moment. _  
_

“Okay, _just_ in private.” She agreed.

* * *

“Here’s Elsa now! And Cassie!”

“Cassie?” Both Rapunzel and Eugene blurted out in unison as Anna left the table to greet her sister. She gave Elsa an affectionate hug and then turned to Cassandra.

“I bet it was just like old times for you two last night, wasn’t it?” Anna excitedly asked.

“Old times?” Rapunzel cut in from her place at the table, “Do you all…know each other?” She asked suspiciously, eyes darting from Anna to Elsa to Cassandra and back again.

“We go way back,” Anna began to explain with a grin, “Cassie was our best friend when we were younger, right up until we stopped visiting Corona…” She trailed off awkwardly, the memory of why they stopped visiting obviously running through her mind. “Anyway!” She continued, her smile bright, “We used to play for hours every day for the whole winter! And then when we got older and Elsa had her… _problems,_ ” Anna glanced at Elsa with a small smile to soften her words, “Cassie would spend so much time with her. We didn’t know how to get through her walls but somehow, Cassie did. I admit I was jealous at first, but,” Anna shook her head with a small smile, “She made Elsa happy.”

Cassandra listened to all this with mounting unease, aware that both Rapunzel and Eugene were looking at her like she’d grown two heads.

“ _Cassandra_? _This_ Cassandra? _Our_ Cassandra?” Eugene asked, flabbergasted. 

“Cass?” Rapunzel eyed her suspiciously. Everyone’s attention was on Cassandra and she cast about wildly for something to say that would end this interrogation before it really got off the ground. She knew from experience that Rapunzel was like a dog with a bone when it came to juicy secrets.

“Uh…I…”

“I’m sorry, everyone, but I’m not feeling up to breakfast this morning.” Cassandra felt relief flood her body as Elsa interrupted the conversation. Elsa sent a subtle wink in her direction and she realised with no small amount of surprise that the Queen had purposely distracted the others for her.

“Oh no, are you okay?” Anna asked quickly, brow furrowing. She pressed a hand to Elsa’s forehead, “You’re not coming down with a fever, are you? I’m not sure Corona could handle a horde of your little snowgies.” She said, biting her lip. 

“No, Anna, I’m fine.” Elsa replied with a chuckle.

“What’s a snowgie?” Eugene whispered loudly at Rapunzel out of the corner of his mouth.

“I think I just need some fresh air.” Elsa declared. “I might take one of the horses out for a ride.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea!” Anna agreed enthusiastically. “Do you need me to come with you?”

“Not this time.” Elsa glanced at Cassandra and then turned back to meet her sister’s confused gaze. Something unspoken passed between them and then Anna was smiling softly.

“I’ll see you later, then?”

“Of course.” Elsa nodded and gave Anna another hug, pressing her forehead to Anna’s for a brief, sisterly moment. “Stay safe.”

“You too.”

Cassandra followed Elsa as she left the dining hall, feeling like she’d dodged a deadly blade.

“Er, what just happened?” She could hear Eugene asking as they walked down the corridor together. “I feel like we missed a whole chunk of conversation just then…”

* * *

Cassandra ran her hand affectionately over Fidella’s velvety nose, smiling when the loyal horse snuffled her palm, looking for a treat.

“Here you go, girl.” She took a sugar cube from the pouch on Fidella’s saddle and gave it to her, taken as always by the gentle way the horse took it from her hand.

“Are you ready?” Elsa had emerged from the stables and was coming towards them, leading one of the horses who’d pulled her carriage to Corona. The stallion was as white as snow and had the trademark black and white mane of the legendary Arendellian breed.

“Yes, Ma’am…if you’ll follow me…” Cassandra mounted Fidella and waited as Elsa climbed up onto her horse, which she did with the perfect grace of a well-trained royal. They cantered out of the training yard together, Cassandra taking the lead but keeping Fidella close to Elsa’s horse, her own well-trained senses alert for any sign of danger.

They made it through the town without much trouble - most of the citizens either still in bed or only just starting their morning rituals - and crossed the bridge into the countryside surrounding Corona. They moved at a leisurely trot until Corona could no longer be seen over the roving hills behind them.

“We’ll take a ride through the forest up ahead,” Cassandra nodded at the sea of trees erupting on the distant horizon, “at this pace it’ll take us about an hour to get there.”

“What if we quicken our pace?” Elsa quirked her eyebrow at Cassandra, a hint of mischief in her voice.

“We could maybe halve the time, but it’ll be harder for me to keep a lookout-”

“Hyah!”

“…at high speed.” Cassandra scowled at Elsa’s back as the Queen took off at full gallop. “Okay then,” She grumbled, getting a firmer grip on Fidella’s reins, “let’s go get em’, girl!” Fidella snapped into action, setting off at a speed that would have thrown a less experienced rider right out of her saddle. Cassandra kept her body low and her eyes locked on Elsa, feeling the thrill of the chase as the distance between them lessened with every stroke of Fidella’s powerful legs.

Soon they were almost upon their quarry, and Cassandra guided Fidella up alongside Elsa and her horse, expertly matching their speed. She opened her mouth to tell Elsa to slow down but closed it again when she saw the unbridled happiness on the Queen’s face. She was smiling wide with elation, her eyes bright with excitement. Her hair flowed freely behind her in the wind, sparkling in the sunlight and making her look even more radiant than usual. The sash at her waist had come loose and her coat was billowing around her wildly. Cassandra had never seen her being so free with her emotions and she had to admit it was an amazing and moving sight to behold.

_I’ll let her have this,_ she thought, and kept pace with Elsa until they neared the looming treeline. They both came down to an easy trot as they crossed the border between the sprawling meadows and the dense forest. Cassandra led them onto a well-worn pathway between the trees, one that she and the rest of the guard had regularly travelled along during many gruelling training drills.

“I don’t get to ride much in Arendelle.” Elsa sounded breathless and full of adrenaline. “I forgot how exhilarating it can be.”

“Well, don’t go doing that often,” Cassandra admonished her, though not too seriously, “it’s a little hard to protect you when I’m focusing on just keeping up with you.” It was true, but even Cassandra felt lighter after their impromptu game of chase. She shot a playful look in Elsa’s direction. “Being wild and carefree suits you.” She said without thinking.

“Oh,” Elsa blushed slightly and ran her hands through her windblown hair, “thank you, Cassie.” Cassandra could see tendrils of frosty magic flowing from the tips of her fingers and wrapping themselves around the soft locks of Elsa’s hair, subtly shaping them into something moderately neat.

They came across a pool of spring water and stopped to let the now very tired horses drink. Cassandra dismounted and sat on the bank, removing her helmet and placing it in the grass beside her. Elsa joined her, kneeling at the water’s edge and lightly running her fingers over the surface, absentmindedly drawing random shapes with her powers. Cassandra watched the freshly formed ice particles drift off, following the flow of the pool as it emptied into a nearby stream.

“So, you never told your friends about me.” It was more of an observation than an accusation, but Cassandra knew Elsa wanted to know why.

“I never told anyone about you.” Cassandra admitted.

“Why?”

“I’m not much of a sharer.”

“You always shared with me, Cassie.”

“That was different.” Cassandra countered, picking at the grass between her crossed legs. “I was different then.”

Elsa tentatively placed her hand on Cassandra’s knee.

“You can still talk to me.”

Cassandra stared at the hand on her knee for several moments, thoughts racing through her head. For the last few minutes it really had felt like old times again, with she and Elsa speaking like the friends they used to be. But one amicable conversation couldn’t erase the past. She sighed and got to her feet, purposely breaking the contact Elsa had achieved.

“I can’t.” She said, unable to meet Elsa’s eyes.

“Cassie, please…” Cassandra heard Elsa stand and follow her as she walked away from the water to the edge of the clearing in search of some space.

“Things can’t just go back to the way they were between us, Elsa. Not after…” She couldn’t even bring herself to say the words out loud, the memory bringing too much pain to the surface.

“I have always regretted what happened that day, Cassie, and I feel so much shame for the way I treated you afterwards. You deserved better.” Cassandra felt Elsa’s hand slide into hers, pulling her back until Cassandra turned to face her. Without warning Elsa pressed her free hand against Cassandra’s cheek, cupping her face gently with a surprisingly warm palm. Her eyes gazed deep into Cassandra’s, and once again she could feel herself getting lost within them.

“But I have never regretted kissing you,” Elsa whispered, “because it felt right,” she continued, bringing Cassandra’s hand up and pressing it to her own chest, over her heart. “in here.”

Cassandra felt like her head and her heart were at war with one another. Being this close to Elsa made her body feel alive, and the way Elsa was looking at her made her desperately want to give in to the urge to kiss her, to continue where they had left off all those years ago. But there was no going back. Cassandra couldn’t just pretend that Elsa’s reaction to their kiss hadn’t broken her heart in two. The experience had changed her, made her much more wary of making friends and letting people into her heart. Once again, she pulled herself away from Elsa’s touch and walked away from her, towards the horses.

“We need to get back,” she said, donning her helmet, “if we stay out any longer Rapunzel and Anna will send out a search party for us.”

“Cassie, you can’t just keep running from this!” Elsa called out to her; voice laced with sadness.

“ _You_ did.” Cassandra shot back before mounting Fidella. She tried not to be affected by the hurt on Elsa’s face but felt her heart squeezing painfully at the sight regardless. Elsa looked as though she’d been slapped across the face by Cassandra’s words, but she said nothing as she too mounted her horse and they rode back to Corona in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last and longest chapter of this fic which started out as a small oneshot idea and has since become so much more. Thank you to all of you who have joined me on this journey. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it (most of the time). If you love it, hit the kudos button and please leave feedback!

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Elsa and Anna had dinner with King Frederic, Queen Arianna and Rapunzel, with Cassandra and her squadron stationed around the dining hall. When the meal had been finished and the talk had died down, the Arendelle sisters bid the Corona royals goodnight and left for their rooms together. Cassandra walked behind them alongside Pete the Guard, who’s turn it was to watch over Anna that evening.

“Anything to report, Soldier?” Cassandra asked as they walked.

“Well, I woke early and spent an hour just lying in bed, like you do, and then-”

“About your _assignment,_ Pete!” Cassandra hissed.

“Oh! Nothing to report, Ma’am!”

“Good.”

They came to a stop at Elsa’s room and Cassandra was surprised when Anna followed Elsa inside. She gave Pete the signal to wait outside and then entered the rooms herself, closing the door behind her.

“You get two bedrooms?! No fair!” Anna complained jokingly whilst having a good look around the rooms.

“Actually, this one is – Anna, that’s Cassie’s!”

Cassandra raced into her bedroom just in time to see Anna open the doors to her armoury.

“Wow! Look at all this!” She picked up a one-handed mace and held it aloft, “Wouldn’t wanna be on the wrong end of one of these!”

Cassandra lunged forward and snatched the weapon out of Anna’s hands before she could do some serious damage with it. “That’s _not_ a toy, Your Highness.” She placed it back on its hook and closed the doors before Anna could grab anything else.

“Oh I know that, Cassie,” Anna laughed, “and call me Anna! We’re friends!”

“Hmm.”

“Um, Anna? Can we talk? In private?” Elsa was standing at the door to her room, beckoning Anna inside.

“Oh, okay?” Anna began to look worried as she followed Elsa into her room. The door closed with an ominous click, cutting Cassandra off from whatever was going to be said between them. She began to remove her armour, trying her best not to think about what Elsa might be saying. The sisters were not prisoners; they were entitled to their privacy, but a small part of Cassandra burned to know whether they were talking about her. About her and Elsa. She rolled her eyes and scowled. She was getting as bad as Rapunzel.

Needing a distraction, she went out onto the balcony and whistled for Owl, hoping he would bring news of something that would take her mind off the day’s events. Elsa had barely spoken to her since their talk in the forest, and she’d been quiet at dinner, only speaking when she couldn’t get away with being silent and distant.

Owl came shooting out of the sky with a hoot and Cassandra had to smile at his enthusiastic greeting. He was always happy to see her. She gave him his customary treat and was surprised to see a slip of paper tied to his leg with a small pink ribbon. She took it and opened it to find a note written in a familiar, flowery hand.

‘ _Cass! Meet me in the corridor at midnight! R.’_ She unfolded the note a little further to see more. ‘ _PS: I’m bringing milk and cookies!’_

* * *

Anna had been long gone by the time midnight came around. Elsa hadn’t left her room and Cassandra assumed she’d gone to sleep, having heard nothing from her since Anna’s exit. Anna had smiled at her awkwardly as she’d left, chirping a quick ‘bye, Cassie!’ as she’d walked through the door. They had definitely talked about her.

As the clock struck midnight, Cassandra pulled on her boots and her tunic and left her room as quietly as she could. She slipped out into the corridor and almost reflexively flipped Rapunzel over her shoulder when she bounced out of the shadows towards her.

“Cass! You got my message!”

Cassandra slapped her hand over Rapunzel’s mouth, “Shh!” She hissed, eyes darting around the corridor to see if any of the doors were opening, “you’re going to wake up the whole floor!” Slowly, she released the Princess and took a step back, sighing heavily.

“Sorry!” Rapunzel whispered. She stooped down and picked up a tray Cassandra hadn’t noticed sitting by the wall. “I brought the milk and cookies!” She beamed. She leant against the wall and slid down until she was sitting comfortably on the floor. Cassandra joined her a moment later, taking a cookie because…why not?

“I told you to only send Owl with emergencies, Raps.” She said when the cookie had disappeared.

“This _is_ an emergency!” Rapunzel insisted. Cassandra looked at her silently with a raised eyebrow until she finally cracked. “Okay, so it’s not an emergency, _per se._ ” She admitted, “But I need to know what this thing is between you and Queen Elsa!” Rapunzel’s volume was rising with every word.

“Hush! There is no _thing!”_ Cassandra lied.

“Anna told us that you and Elsa were inseparable for years and then one day, something changed. What happened?” Rapunzel persisted, determined to know the answers. 

“Nothing changed! We just…grew apart.” Cassandra shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

“You’re lying to me, Cass! Why didn’t you tell us you used to be friends with Anna and Elsa?”

“Some people don’t like to talk about their bad memories, Raps.” Cassandra sighed.

“Ha! So there’s a bad memory, huh?” Rapunzel must have noticed the weariness on Cassandra’s face because her voice became softer and she leaned over to squeeze Cassandra’s arm affectionately. “Tell me what happened.”

Knowing it was inevitable, Cassandra finally gave in and told Rapunzel the shortest version of the truth. Rapunzel listened intently, eyes widening when Cassandra hesitantly told her about the kiss and moistening when she described how Elsa had refused to speak to her or be alone with her after it.

“Oh, Cass, I had no idea!”

“Don’t take it personally. I never even told my Dad.”

“Why not?”

“Come on, he’s not exactly the most sensitive guy in the world. Besides, I was young and embarrassed. I’d just made the Guard and I wanted him to see me as a capable soldier, not a blubbering teenager.” She shrugged again, though she could feel an ache growing in her chest as she remembered the long nights she’d spent crying into her pillow, unable to talk to anyone about how she was feeling.

“I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have had to go through that alone.” Rapunzel said sorrowfully, “I wish I’d been here so I could have been there for you.”

Cassandra smiled, feeling a warmth seep into her chest, dulling the ache. “If you’d been there you would have been thirteen and probably a spoilt little brat.” She chuckled and lightly punched Rapunzel on the shoulder.

“Hey!” The Princess scowled at her, but she couldn’t hold it for long and her usual smile soon broke through.

“Thanks, though,” Cassandra added, “for what you said…it means a lot.”

Rapunzel patted her shoulder with a warm smile and picked up another cookie. “So what now?”

“What now?”

“Yeah, have you two talked? Do you still have _feelings?_ ” Rapunzel gazed at her expectantly, her mouth full of cookie and a wet milk moustache above her lips.

“There’s nothing to talk about…its all in the past. Now we’re just…a Queen and her temporary security.” Cassandra nodded matter of factly.

“Are you serious?!” Rapunzel gasped, spraying cookie crumbs everywhere. “You have to talk!”

“No, we really don’t.” Cassandra replied, climbing to her feet. “This has been great, Raps, really,” She smiled genuinely, she really did feel better now that she’d spent some time with her best friend, “but I need to get back to my post.”

“Okay, okay,” Rapunzel let Cassandra pull her up to her feet, “I’ll be glad when this is all over. I’ve missed you, Cass. Eugene too. He keeps trying to bicker with Lance but its not the same.”

“It’s only been two days.” Cassandra chuckled.

“Two _long_ days.” Rapunzel yawned, signalling that it was time for bed.

“Okay, sleepyhead, go to bed.” Cassandra gave her a gentle push in the direction of her room and watched until she’d plodded inside before going back into hers.

Everything was silent and, feeling uneasy, Cassandra tiptoed to Elsa’s door and stood there for a moment, listening. Soon her ears began to pick up the faint sound of Elsa’s breathing as she slept. Satisfied that all was well, she kicked off her boots, pulled off her tunic and slipped into bed.

_Two long days done, only twelve more to go._

* * *

“It’s market day!” Rapunzel announced at breakfast the next morning. “Traders from all over the world are going to set up shop in Corona! It’s the perfect day out!”

“Oh, I love market day,” Eugene sighed wistfully, “so much street food to consume, so many exotic beard oils to sample.”

“That sounds fun!” Anna mumbled around a mouth full of croissant. “Elsa, you’re coming, right?”

Everyone except Cassandra turned their gaze onto Elsa, awaiting her answer. Cassandra kept her eyes on her food, eating it but barely tasting it. Elsa had barely spoken to her since their conversation the day before and it was bothering her more than she wanted to admit.

“Yes, that sounds lovely.” Elsa agreed. Everyone else at the table began to talk animatedly about the great day they were going to have, but Cassandra was keenly aware that Elsa had lapsed into silence again. She was relieved when the meal finally ended, and everyone began to prepare for the trip into town. A carriage with an escort made up of Cassandra’s squadron was ordered and soon they were on their way, Cassandra riding point on Fidella.

The town was a hive of activity when they arrived, the centre road teeming with jam-packed stalls, colourful tents and hundreds of people clamouring for a chance to buy the newest exciting thing before it was gone. It was a security nightmare.

“Okay, soldiers! Spread out but keep within sight of the market! I always want at least one pair of eyes on the royals at all times, am I clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am!” The soldiers called out in unison. Cassandra dismounted and went to open the carriage door, only to find Rapunzel was already out and excitedly beckoning her the others out with her.

“Raps, you know you’re supposed to wait until I’ve cleared the area.”

“I know, Cass, but I’m just so excited! I _love_ market day!” Rapunzel twirled, causing Pascal to curl his hands around clumps of her hair so he could hang on to the top of her head. “Oops, sorry, Pascal!”

Luckily, Cassandra had already checked the surroundings for any immediate threats and found none. She was confident in the abilities of her fellow soldiers and certain that they could deal with anything that came up. Eugene hopped down from the carriage, looking just as enthused about the markets as his fiancée.

“Hair products first? No, colognes! No, wait…street food!” He took hold of Rapunzel’s hand and pulled her off down the busy street. Cassandra felt a niggle of worry as they disappeared into the crowd. Rapunzel adamantly refused to have a personal guard no matter how many times Cassandra suggested it. Usually she was there to provide that protection herself as Rapunzel’s friend, but not this time. She consoled herself with the knowledge that the Princess had proven more than once that she could handle herself in a fight, and that Eugene would be glued to her side the whole time.

“Elsa, come look!” Anna had touched ground and stood looking around like a kid in Uncle Monty’s sweet shop. Like Eugene, she also seemed overwhelmed by all the choices set before her. Elsa stepped down next, joining her sister who looped her arm through Elsa’s as soon as she was close enough. “We should get gifts for Kristoff and Olaf!”

“And Sven.” Elsa added, smiling warmly at her Anna’s enthusiasm.

“And Sven!” Anna bounced lightly on her feet, ready to get going.

Cassandra nodded at Stan who had taken his place near Anna. “Okay, Your Majesties, we’re ready when you are.” Anna had already begun to drag Elsa into the throng of people before Cassandra had even finished speaking. _This is going to be a nightmare,_ Cassandra thought as the crowds closed in around them.

* * *

“This is amazing!” Anna exclaimed, trying not to drop any of the seven neatly wrapped gifts she had purchased as she set herself down on the edge of the town fountain. Stan placed four much larger gifts beside her, taking a chance to wipe his brow when his hands were free. “Oh, thank you, Stan!” Anna looked at the many gifts surrounding her and giggled. “I think I might have gotten carried away.”

“Just a little.” Elsa laughed with her, and Cassandra felt the sound of it sear her soul. It had always been a beautiful thing, hearing Elsa laugh.

“Hey what’s going on over there?” Anna had spotted Rapunzel at the other end of the square, sitting on the floor and surrounded by children who were busy braiding and adorning her extensive hair with dozens of ribbons and colourful flowers. Eugene sat nearby; his hair already saturated with flora. Before Cassandra could explain, Anna had bounded off again, heading for the Princess. She gestured to a nearby soldier to collect Anna’s parcels and deliver them to the Palace before she followed Elsa to where her sister had set herself down beside Rapunzel.

“…they just really like to play with my hair.” Rapunzel was explaining to Anna as they came to a stop beside the pair.

“Will you do mine too?” Anna excitedly asked the young girls. They nodded and began to surround Anna, who had already pulled her hair free from its loosely tied bun in preparation. “And my sister’s?” Anna added, grabbing Elsa by the hand and pulling her down to the floor. Keeping her eyes on the group, Cassandra drifted over to where Eugene sat, his eyes also on the royals. More specifically, on Rapunzel. Cassandra reached out and plucked one of the many flowers from his hair.

“You look ridiculous, Fitzherbert.” She said in lieu of a more standard greeting. Crossing her arms, she leant against the stone wall he was perched upon.

“She’s perfect, isn’t she?” Eugene murmured, sounding wistful.

“Raps? There’s no-one more perfect.” Cassandra replied, though she found her gaze wandering over to Elsa who had begun to entertain the children by sending up a spray of snow every now and then with a graceful wave of her hand. The youngest of the girls danced around with her mouth open, trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue.

“It was a market day just like this when I first realised I was in love with her.” Eugene continued, smiling softly. “She looked just like that; hair all braided up by the kids, full of flowers. She had a big, bright smile for everyone and everything we came across, so full of wonder. And then we danced.” He gave a small chuckle, “Well, we danced with lots of different people, but finally she came into my arms and…I just _knew,_ you know?”

“Hmm.” Cassandra listened intently; gaze still locked on Elsa. She thought back to the Day of Hearts Ball, to the way it had felt having Elsa in _her_ arms, to the rush of feeling that had risen within her as she and Elsa had moved together to the music. “ _How_ do you know?” She asked, feeling a sudden need to know the answer. Eugene was silent for so long that Cassandra began to think he hadn’t heard her. But then he spoke, and she realised he had been thinking carefully about his answer.

“Growing up an orphan, I never exactly had a place to call my own. When Lance and I left the orphanage, we drifted from town to town, never staying in the same place too long. Never stopping, never looking back. Always on the run. You know the story.”

Cassandra nodded, not entirely sure where this was going. It was rare for Eugene to get so sentimental around her.

“And then I found Rapunzel. And…I finally wanted to stop running.” He smiled, turning his gaze back to his fiancée. “The thing I realised is, it doesn’t matter where we are; here in Corona, or in a rickety caravan on a crazy adventure, or dying on the floor of a creepy tower…I only have to look at Rapunzel and I feel like I’m home. _She_ feels like home. That’s how I know.”

Cassandra’s eyes fell upon Elsa again, her white-gold hair now split into two plaits interwoven with blue ribbons and violet flowers. As she watched, the kid who was trying to catch snowflakes lost her footing and tumbled clumsily into Elsa’s lap. The Queen caught the girl easily and smiled down at her before lifting her back to her feet and sending up a fresh spray of snow for her to play with. The scene was warm and sweet, and Cassandra found herself smiling at the sight.

As if she could sense she was being watched, Elsa’s eyes lifted to meet Cassandra’s, and the pure, unadulterated tenderness in them pierced Cassandra’s heart without warning. It was so powerful and unexpected that she jerked away from the wall, startling Eugene out of his reverie.

“Hey, what’s gotten into you?” He frowned.

“Nothing! I just…thought I saw a bee,” Cassandra quickly lied, “didn’t wanna get stung, you know?”

“Hmm, you know what, you’ve been acting weird-”

“Thanks for the chat, Fitzherbert!” Cassandra marched away from Eugene as fast as she could without looking suspicious. She took up position closer to the royals who were just about done having their hair decorated.

“I love it, thank you!” Anna was beaming as she looked at herself in the window of a nearby shop, admiring the single plait she now had hanging over her shoulder. The children had tied it together with green ribbons and bright yellow flowers and Cassandra had to admit it looked pretty good.

“Okay, I think we should get back to the Palace for dinner!” Rapunzel announced, beginning to lead the way back to the carriage. Cassandra signalled for her scattered guards to gather around them, relieved that the trip had finally come to an end.

* * *

“Ouch!”

Cassandra sat on her bed, sharpening her favourite dagger by lamplight and trying her best to ignore the sounds of frustration coming from Elsa’s room. By the third or fourth cry of pain, however, she decided she should investigate, more out of curiosity than concern. 

Elsa’s door was open, and Cassandra stood on the threshold, looking in to find Elsa sat at her vanity, attempting to remove the many ribbons tied within her hair. She winced as she watched Elsa pull another one free, bringing a fair few strands of hair with it.

“Do you need help?” She finally asked, unable to stand it any longer. Elsa’s hands froze where they were, fingers already entangled within another ribbon. She slowly brought her them down to her lap and raised her eyes to meet Cassandra’s reflection in the mirror.

“Yes, please.” She answered quietly, appearing somewhat nervous. Cassandra padded into the room on bare feet, footsteps sounding too loud in the sudden silence that had settled over them. She got to work straight away, gently working each and every ribbon free until they were all gone. Without thinking, she began to unravel the braids too, lightly running her fingers through the thick locks until Elsa’s hair was loose and tangle-free.

“You’re a natural at that.” Elsa observed with a soft smile, watching Cassandra work through the mirror.

“I used to be Rapunzel’s handmaiden.” Cassandra explained, leaning over to grab a comb from the vanity. “May I?” Elsa nodded and Cassandra began pulling the comb through her hair, marvelling at how soft it felt in her hands, and how easily the comb glided through the thick locks. She was also keenly aware of the way her fingers grazed the warm skin of Elsa’s neck as she scooped the hair into her palm, and the almost imperceptible sound of Elsa’s breath hitching every time she accidentally touched her there. The simple act of brushing Elsa’s hair had begun to feel very intimate and far different than any of the times she had done the same for Rapunzel.

“I can’t imagine you being a handmaiden.”

“Well, I was. With all the bells and whistles, too. The dress, the bonnet; all those good things.” Cassandra made a disgusted face to show that they were definitely _not_ good things and Elsa laughed softly.

“I think I prefer you in your armour.”

Cassandra felt colour warming her cheeks, secretly pleased by Elsa’s revelation. She placed the comb back on the vanity and then stood straight with her hands on the back of Elsa’s chair. She met Elsa’s eyes in the mirror and noticed her cheeks were flushed pink as well. The silence between them was deafening. Cassandra knew she should leave, having finished what she came in here to do, but she found herself wanting to stay.

“I could braid it for you…if you want.” She heard herself offering.

“I’d like that. Thank you, Cassie.” Elsa smiled and that same tenderness Cassandra had seen earlier that day seeped into her expression. She began to separate Elsa’s hair into three parts, the sudden trembling of her hands making it more difficult than it should be. Somehow, she managed to put together a fairly decent plait despite the incessant shaking of her fingers.

“Can you hand me a tie, please?”

“It’s okay, we shouldn’t need one.” Elsa replied. “Pass me the end, please.”

Cassandra lifted the plait over Elsa’s shoulder and then felt her own breath hitch when Elsa enclosed her hand and the tail-end of the plait in both of hers. For a moment, neither of them moved, and then Cassandra felt the cool touch of Elsa’s magic in her palm. It could only have lasted a few seconds, at most, but it felt like eons had passed by the time Elsa released her hand. The end of the plait was sealed with frost, and Cassandra’s palm felt tingly where Elsa’s magic had touched her.

“That was…different.” She stammered. She’d watched Elsa style her hair with her powers several times now, but this was the first time she’d actually _felt_ it being done.

“Your expression is priceless.” Elsa chuckled.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” She jokingly replied, grinning to soften her words. Feeling more comfortable with Elsa than she had since the beginning of her assignment, she took a seat on the edge of Elsa’s bed.

“So, what else can you do?”

* * *

For the first time in forever, Cassandra woke late the next morning. She jumped out of bed in a panic when she saw it was almost noon and muttered a string of expletives as she changed quickly, wondering where Elsa might be and if King Frederic or her dad had seen the Queen out and about without her guard. She pulled on her armour and gathered her weapons as fast as she could, aware that she might already be in big trouble.

“Cassie, you’re awake!”

Cassandra stopped dead at the sound of Elsa’s voice behind her. She turned to find Elsa watching her from the door to her room, looking neat and tidy and like she’d been awake since the break of dawn. “I thought you’d left without me.” She admitted, relieved that she hadn’t.

“I had a feeling that wouldn’t go down well with the King. I didn’t want to get you into trouble.” Elsa explained.

“You should have woken me.”

“You looked so peaceful, and I did keep you up very late last night.” Elsa reminded her. “I thought you deserved the rest.”

Elsa’s reminder instantly had Cassandra thinking back to the night before. The conversation had begun with Elsa telling her all about the magnificent things she had created with her powers, including a spectacular ice castle that still stood proud in the mountains near Arendelle. She’d talked about how she could give life to certain creations, and fondly spoke of a certain childlike snowman called Olaf who, above all else, liked warm hugs. She’d also learned what a snowgie was and mentally noted that she would tell Eugene later.

They’d kept the conversation light, neither of them wanting to ruin the easy-going atmosphere that had settled around them. Several times during the night she’d made Elsa laugh and smile just like she used to all those years ago, and it had felt good. When they finally said goodnight to each other, Cassandra felt more light-hearted than she had in a very long time.

“You missed breakfast.” Cassandra frowned, her mind now back in the present.

“It’s alright, Cassie, I’ll survive.” Elsa chuckled.

“Hmm, it’ll be lunch soon anyway, and I’m sure Rapunzel has something planned for the day. We should probably show our faces…”

“Actually,” Elsa strode into Cassandra’s room, “I thought we might do something that _you_ want to do today.”

“Me?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I’m aware that your assignment is twenty-four-seven protection, but you deserve a break, and I’m curious about what you do when you’re not on duty.”

“That’s really not necessary, Elsa, I’m-”

“Please?”

Cassandra held Elsa’s pleading gaze for a few moments, weighing up the pros and cons of taking Elsa up on her offer. Finally she nodded, a plan forming in her mind. “Okay.” she said with a grin. “Quick question; are you afraid of heights?”

* * *

“Wow! This is…wow!”

Cassandra felt her chest inflating at the wonder in Elsa’s voice. She steadied the hot air balloon on its course and joined Elsa at the side of the basket.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“It’s breath-taking.” Elsa breathed, gazing down at the patchwork world below. Corona was a distant speck behind them and stretched out before them were miles and miles of farm and forestlands. Thousands of sheep dotted the fields below, grazing the day away, unaware that high above them they were being looked upon by a queen and her guard.

“Everything is so small from up here.” Elsa observed with awe.

“Yeah, I come up here sometimes just to relax and get away from it all. All the responsibilities…and the people.” Cassandra admitted quietly. 

“You…like to be alone sometimes?” Elsa ventured.

“I love my job, and my friends,” Cassandra assured her quickly, “but I also love the freedom of being up here, alone, with nothing but the wind in my hair and the world literally at my feet.” She crossed her arms and leant on the side of the basket, just taking in the view.

Elsa put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. “I understand. I spent so much time alone over the years that I got used to the solitude, and now I find I need it from time to time, when being queen gets a little overwhelming.”

“I don’t know how you do it,” Cassandra grimaced, “being a queen would drive me insane. I was there when Raps tried it and you couldn’t have paid me to switch places with her.”

Elsa chuckled, “You need to have a lot of patience.”

“Patience, I do not have.” Cassandra replied, grinning. “Even Rapunzel struggled to keep her cool when it came to dealing with all the problems the People brought to her. But she figured it out in the end.” she smiled at the memory, “She always does.”

“You’re very fond of Rapunzel.” Elsa said, and it was more of a statement of fact than a question.

Cassandra nodded. “I hated her at first. She was the most irritatingly joyful person I’d ever met, and I couldn’t stand it.” Cassandra chuckled. “But she has this way of working her way into the heart of almost everyone she meets, and I was no exception.” She gave a small shrug, “Now, she’s like a sister to me, and I can’t imagine my life without her in it.”

“She and Anna have the same irrepressible spirit within them.” Elsa remarked.

“Yeah, it’s no wonder they get along so well. They’ve probably been getting into all sorts of trouble together over the last few days.” Cassandra pushed herself off the side of the basket and turned away from the view. She stooped to grab the packed picnic she’d had the kitchens whip up for them before they left the Palace. “Come on, you should eat. You missed breakfast.”

“Because you were fast asleep.” Elsa reminded her with a smirk.

“Eugh, don’t remind me. I haven’t slept in that late since…” She trailed off as she remembered _exactly_ what had kept her in bed until noon last time. Images of Elena, the last woman she had dated, naked and shuddering beneath Cassandra’s hands came unbidden to her mind, and she felt her cheeks burning white-hot at the thought of Elsa knowing what had made her sleep in.

“Since when?” Elsa asked conversationally, seemingly unaware of Cassandra’s discomfort.

“Uh, never mind,” Cassandra said quickly, hoping to change the subject, “here,” she thrust a sandwich at Elsa, “its cheese, I think.”

“Oh, thank you.” Elsa took a seat on the floor of the basket, leaning comfortably against the side, her legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles. She looked so relaxed and un-queenly that it was hard to believe she was the ruler of a whole kingdom. Cassandra sat opposite and took a bite out of her sandwich, feeling ravenous. She’d missed breakfast too.

“Was it a woman who kept you in bed until late?” Elsa asked without preamble.

Cassandra inhaled the bite of sandwich she had in her mouth and almost choked to death at Elsa’s question. When she’d finished coughing so much that her stomach muscles hurt with the strain, she glanced at Elsa. “We are _so_ not going there.” She insisted with a glare.

“I’m not so naïve that I would think you’ve been… _alone_ …all these years, Cassie.” Elsa pointed out, the faint hue of a blush on her face. “And I’m…curious.”

Cassandra closed her eyes, silently willing the Gods to just strike her down with lightning right there and then so she could get out of this conversation. After a moment she sighed and put her half-eaten sandwich aside.

“There have been _some_ women over the years.” She said honestly, somehow finding the courage within to maintain eye-contact with Elsa.

“And…now?” Elsa asked, voice so quiet Cassandra could barely hear it over the hum of the contraption powering the balloon.

“There’s no-one right now.”

Elsa nodded but didn’t respond. She ate her sandwich in silence, appearing lost in her thoughts.

“How about you?” Cassandra asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer. The thought of someone being with Elsa, touching her, kissing her, made her feel inexplicably queasy.

Elsa seemed surprised by the question, and then somewhat embarrassed. “No, there’s no-one. There’s never been anyone, not since…”

_Since me?_ Cassandra thought, shocked by revelation.

“I barely left my room before the coronation, and I’d forbidden visitors to the castle during that time. Then I became Queen and…well, there hasn’t been much time for courting in the last couple of years…” Elsa explained, looking sheepish.  
Cassandra stared at her, mouth agape, thoughts running wild. “You…you’ve never…?”

Elsa shook her head.

Cassandra didn’t know what to say. It made sense, logically, but still she felt bowled over by the information. A single thought kept running through her mind, playing over and over again on loop; _I was her first and last kiss!_

* * *

They landed back in Corona hours later and were greeted in the training yard by Rapunzel, Eugene and Anna who had decided that they too would take the balloon out for a spin. Anna bounced around the basket with excitement, eager to be off the ground.

“I can’t believe this! Elsa! Was it amazing? Tell me everything! No, don’t, I wanna see it for myself!” 

Cassandra left the sisters talking by the balloon and went over to check in with Rapunzel and Eugene, who were talking quietly to each other as she approached. “She needs oil.” She informed the pair, who paused their hushed conversation when they noticed her presence.

“Cass! Did you and Queen Elsa have a nice time?” Rapunzel asked, her smile too wide and toothy to be genuine.

“It was a pleasant trip, yes.” Cassandra nonchalantly replied. She knew what Rapunzel was probing for and she was not going to rise to the bait.

“Uh, Princess Anna! Don’t mess with that!” Eugene raced over to the balloon just in time to leap over the side of the basket and stop it from taking off. Anna pulled her hands away from the valve she had been experimentally turning clockwise, looking like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Eugene began to explain how the controls for the balloon worked though Anna seemed to only be half listening to him talk. Cassandra could relate. She often tuned him out when he was speaking to her too.

“Soooo…did you talk?” Rapunzel quickly asked when they were alone.

“What? No…not exactly.” Cassandra said out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes on Elsa.

“Not exactly?”

“We’ve talked about… _some_ things.” Cassandra muttered, still reeling from Elsa’s most recent confession.

“Okay! That’s good! Because you really need to-”

“Raps, please,” Cassandra turned to look Rapunzel in the eyes, needing to get the message across, “I know you just wanna help but I just…I need you to let me deal with this _my_ way, okay?”

“Okay, okay.” Rapunzel held her hands up in defeat. “I promise I won’t interfere. I just want you to be happy, Cass.”

“I know, Raps, and I love you for that. But this is between me and Elsa, okay?”

Rapunzel nodded, “Okay. Just remember I’m here for you, if you need me.”

“I know.” Cassandra smiled down at Rapunzel and was not surprised when the Princess wrapped her up in a rib-breaking bear hug. “I’ll see you at dinner, yes?”

“Count on it!”

* * *

“Cassie?”

Cassandra looked up from polishing her helmet to find Elsa stood at the door to her room, a contented smile on her face.

“I just wanted to say thank you for today….it was an experience I will never forget.”

Cassandra smiled back at her, immeasurably pleased to have given Elsa such a memorable adventure. “You’re welcome, Elsa.”

“Goodnight.” Elsa yawned behind her hand. She looked exhausted. King Frederic had hired entertainment for dinner that night and the show had gone on well into the evening. Even Cassandra had felt her eyelids drooping during the slower parts of the theatrical act.

“Sleep well.” She replied softly. Elsa padded into her room and closed the door. Cassandra placed her newly shined helmet in her armoury and stretched languidly, feeling the need for sleep herself. She extinguished the lantern beside her bed and crawled under the covers, welcoming the darkness of slumber.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke several hours later was a severe chill in the air around her. She turned onto her back, still half asleep and confused by the coldness of the room. Moonlight streamed in through the window above her bed, highlighting the spiralling and twirling mist of every breath she let out. Something was wrong.

She sat up, letting the cover fall from her shoulders, and instantly regretted it. The room was freezing. Far colder than was normal for Corona at any time of the year. She shivered as she looked towards Elsa’s room and was disturbed to see icy mist seeping out around the edges of the door, looking ominous in the ethereal glow of the moonlit room. Deeply concerned, she grabbed her dagger from beneath her pillow and slid out of bed.

She crept towards the door to Elsa’s room, a sense of foreboding settling over her as she got closer. The temperature dropped with every step she took, and her arms prickled with tingling goosebumps. As she came within an arms-width of the door, she began to hear the faint sound of Elsa’s voice on the other side.

“Elsa?” She called out, though not too loudly. For all she knew, this could be a completely normal occurrence for the Ice Queen. She heard Elsa’s voice again, this time unmistakably distressed. Cassandra would have to go in if she was going to find out what was going on. Feeling like she was intruding but having no other choice, she opened the door slowly.

A blast of icy cold air rushed out to greet her, chilling her to the bone with its eerie intensity. The door swung open fully to reveal Elsa’s room was covered entirely in white frost. Cassandra looked around at the glistening walls with unease. She could feel Elsa’s magic all around her, but instead of the pleasant coolness she’d experienced with Elsa’s braid, it felt dark and unpleasant on her skin.

“Anna, no…”

Cassandra turned her gaze to the bed where Elsa lay entangled within the covers, tossing and turning and talking in her turbulent sleep.

“Anna, please, you have to…”

“Elsa?” Cassandra took a step towards the bed and almost crashed to the floor on the ice that covered the carpet like a crystal-clear sheet. Taking a second to judge the distance, she placed her dagger aside, took a step back, and with a mental count to three she leapt towards the bed. She landed heavily on her hands and knees, jolting the mattress with her weight. Elsa slept on as if she hadn’t felt a thing and Cassandra wondered if she was in some sort of strange magical trance. The temperature this close to Elsa was way below freezing and Cassandra’s body was starting to shake uncontrollably. Needing to make it stop, and fast, she crawled to Elsa’s side, grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her. “E-Elsa, w-wake up! Y-you n-need t-to w-wake up…”

“A…Anna?” Elsa’s eyes blinked open and looked up at Cassandra in confusion. “Cassie? What’s happening, I don’t…” Her eyes darted around the room and Cassandra watched as realisation seemed to dawn on her. “Oh, no…” She sat up and, with a quick sweep of her arms, the frost around them began to dissolve into nothing, until the room looked exactly as it always did. The freezing temperature disappeared along with the ice and Cassandra felt instant relief, though her skin was still freezing to touch, and she couldn’t stop the incessant chattering of her teeth.

“Wh-what w-was tha-at?” She managed to ask through her shivers.

“Oh, Cassie, I’m so sorry.” Elsa hurriedly wrapped her covers around Cassandra and rubbed her arms, trying to warm her up. She looked so distressed and upset that Cassandra felt a sudden urge to pull her within the covers and hold her until the crease in her brow had disappeared. “This hasn’t happened in so long, I didn’t think…I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

The intense worry in Elsa’s eyes was hurting Cassandra’s heart. “I-I’m fine, E-Elsa. P-please just t-tell m-me what h-happened?” Cassandra felt like she’d never be warm again, but she wasn’t about to tell Elsa that.

Elsa sighed and let her gaze wander around the room, looking everywhere except at Cassandra. “Not long after I thawed the winter I’d accidentally created in Arendelle, I started to have dreams. In them, I’d frozen Anna’s heart but by the time I got to her it would be too late.” Elsa crossed her arms over her chest protectively. “The fear and anguish I feel in my dreams are manifested in the real world by my powers. I…I don’t have any control over my emotions when I’m asleep.” She said, hanging her head in shame.

“Hey,” Without thinking, Cassandra reached out to cup Elsa’s face in her hand, lifting her head until their eyes met, “nobody’s p-perfect.” She stuttered with a shaky smile.

“You’re still freezing!” The worry returned to Elsa’s eyes.

“I’m getting w-warmer.” Cassandra protested. It wasn’t a lie, but she did wish it was happening faster.

Elsa pressed her lips together, a look of determination crossing her features. “Cassie, I’m going to give you a warm hug.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened a fraction. “Elsa, that’s n-not-”

“Let me do this, Cassie. Just until you’re warm enough.” Elsa insisted, and the pleading note in her voice made Cassandra’s resolve crumble.

“O-okay.”

Elsa quickly arranged her pillows into a comfy nest at the top of the bed and lay against them, beckoning Cassandra over to her. With her heart beating a tattoo in her chest, Cassandra crawled stiffly to Elsa and lay against her side, reflexively pulling the covers tighter around herself. Elsa had other ideas, though. She pulled the cover up and around them both and wrapped her arms around Cassandra so that Cassandra’s head was nestled between Elsa’s shoulder and her neck. Elsa rested her cheek on Cassandra’s forehead and squeezed her tight.

The magical chill had left Cassandra feeling an exhaustion beyond any she’d ever felt before. She felt too weak to even think about what they were doing and whether it was wise. All she knew was the soft beating of Elsa’s heart beneath her cheek and the soothing sound of her quiet breaths near her ear. She fell asleep with the heat of Elsa’s body warming her to her core.

* * *

Cassandra woke just as the day was breaking. At first she was disorientated and confused about where she was. As her senses took in the sight of Elsa’s sleeping face just inches away from hers, the events of the night before began to race through her foggy mind. Just the memory of the cold she had felt made her shiver involuntarily.

Elsa’s arms shifted around her as she sensed Cassandra’s movement in her sleep. They had changed position during the night and now Elsa lay facing her, her arms around Cassandra’s middle and one of her legs draped over Cassandra’s hip. One of Cassandra’s arms was tucked around Elsa’s waist and the other was folded snugly between their bodies. Elsa’s soft breaths ghosted over Cassandra’s face and her eyelids flickered as if she was dreaming. _Not one of her bad dreams, thankfully,_ Cassandra thought.

There was no way she was going to be able to get out of bed without waking Elsa, and a large part of her didn’t want to. She lay still, taking this unexpected opportunity to observe Elsa at her most vulnerable. Her expression was relaxed and free of worry, her brow smooth and her lips slightly parted. Her white-gold hair had become dishevelled and several locks lay across her forehead in disarray. Despite the pale light of the early morning, Cassandra could just about make out the faint shadows of freckles dotting Elsa’s cheeks. She truly was the most beautiful person Cassandra had ever laid eyes upon. Butterflies took off in her stomach as she found herself wondering what it would be like to wake up like this every morning, Elsa’s body entangled with hers and her breath-taking features within kissing distance.

Cassandra’s cheeks warmed at the thought. She was suddenly acutely aware of Elsa’s thigh against her hip, and the thin material of Elsa’s sheer nightdress between her hand and Elsa’s skin. She felt her body react involuntarily and she found herself wanting to run her hand up and down Elsa’s back, to trace her spine from top to bottom with her fingertips. She’d woken up with women in her bed in the past, but this was the first time she’d felt so affected by who was lay beside her. She gazed at Elsa’s sleeping face and wondered how one person could turn her world on its head in just a matter of days.

_I love her…_ the thought came without warning, and Cassandra felt her mind spin into chaos as she realised that it was inescapably true. A wave of different emotions washed over her in quick succession and her heart beat hard through them all. She was both exhilarated and terrified at the magnitude of her feelings for Elsa and she didn’t know if she should be one or the other. _What am I going to do?_ She silently asked herself.

It was at that moment that Elsa moved again and her eyes fluttered open, deep blue and still hazy with sleep. She focused her gaze on Cassandra and the corners of her mouth quirked up in a small smile. “Hi.” She breathed.

“Hi.” Cassandra whispered back, feeling frozen in place now that Elsa was awake. Elsa made no move to disentangle herself from Cassandra’s body and neither did Cassandra.

“Are you warm?” Elsa asked quietly.

“Yes.” _In more ways than one._

“Good…” Elsa stretched her limbs and then froze herself as she seemed to realise how much of her was wrapped around Cassandra. She blushed and slowly began to shift her leg off Cassandra’s hip. “Sorry…” She uttered, averting her gaze from Cassandra’s in embarrassment.

“No.” Cassandra’s hand dropped to Elsa’s thigh and held it where it was. “It’s okay.” Her voice was hoarse with emotion. Elsa’s eyes lifted to meet hers again, confusion and something more swirling within them.

“Cassie…?”

Cassandra surged forward and pressed her lips to Elsa’s. There was a sharp intake of breath from them both as Cassandra moved her mouth slowly against Elsa’s lips. Elsa scrunched the back of Cassandra’s night shirt hard in her hands and pressed her body closer to Cassandra’s as they kissed for what seemed like hours but could only have been a minute at the most. When they came apart, they were both breathing hard and fast, their faces flushed with heat.

Cassandra felt like her heart was going to explode out of her ribcage. Her chest was filled with a euphoria that she hadn’t experienced since she was seventeen and Elsa was kissing her for the first time. She felt like a deep and intrinsic part of her had awakened after lying dormant for six long years and now she was loathe to ever let it sleep again.

“Cassie, that was…” Elsa’s expression and tone conveyed that she was feeling something similar. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and filled with a heat that Cassandra had seen in other women, but never had it made her body sing like it was now with Elsa looking at her like that. “I want more.” Elsa breathed, the meaning behind her words clear.

Cassandra brought her hands up to hold Elsa’s face in her palms and she kissed her again, revelling this time in the softness of her lips and the way her pulse twitched against Cassandra’s fingertips where they rested behind her jaw. Wanting to feel that same pulse under her lips, Cassandra left Elsa’s mouth to trail her lips down along Elsa’s jaw and further to the point on her neck where her heart beat strongest. She pressed her lips to the skin and felt the steady thrum of Elsa’s passion pulsing through her veins.

Elsa surprised Cassandra then by pushing her back and rolling them until she was straddling Cassandra’s hips, her upper body propped up by her hands which were on either side of Cassandra’s shoulders. Elsa leaned over her, the messy braid in her hair hanging down over her shoulder and falling low enough to tickle Cassandra’s neck. Cassandra looked up at her, saw the desire in her eyes but also a sliver of uncertainty, and she remembered with a jolt that Elsa had never done this before. She reached up to tuck errant locks of Elsa’s hair behind her ear and held her face in her hand.

“Are you sure about this?” She whispered, running her thumb gently over Elsa’s cheek.

Elsa gave her a small amused smile. “Is it that obvious that I’ve never done this before?” She asked, and Cassandra could hear a slight nervousness in her voice.

“No,” Cassandra chuckled, “but we don’t have to rush. This can wait unti-”

“No,” Elsa said softly, “I want this now.” She turned her face into Cassandra’s hand and kissed her palm. “I want _you_ now, Cassie. No more waiting. No more running.” She said, voice heavy with need.

Cassandra pushed herself upright, pressing her body to Elsa’s and wrapping her arms around her waist. She kissed her soft and slow, her hands stroking Elsa’s back and sides and then travelling lower to where the edge of her nightdress was bunched up around her hips. She hooked her fingers beneath the hem and tentatively began to tug at the material.

“I can make it disappear if you want.” Elsa said between heated kisses.

“No,” Cassandra murmured, “let me do it.” She pulled the silky nightdress up, revealing more and more of Elsa’s body with every inch until it slid up and over her breasts, which were full and rounded with arousal. In the next second she slipped it over Elsa’s head and threw it aside, already forgotten as she took in the sight of Elsa, naked and beautiful in the light of the early morning sun. Cassandra felt the breath leave her body as her eyes travelled down over Elsa’s breasts to the soft curve of her lower belly, and further still to the golden curls at the apex of her thighs. She kissed Elsa again, more frantic this time as the desire to touch her became an almighty need.

Elsa’s hands pulled at her night shirt and she stopped to unceremoniously drag it off, needing to feel Elsa’s skin against hers. When they came together again, breast to breast and stomach to stomach, Cassandra let a long and heavy breath out. Nothing had ever felt more right than this. She kissed the skin between Elsa’s breasts and trailed her lips over one of the mounds to a taught nipple, taking it into her mouth without preamble. Elsa gasped and made the most delicious sound Cassandra had ever heard deep in her throat as she ran her tongue over the swollen bud. Elsa wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s neck and buried her fingers into Cassandra’s hair as if to hold her there, and Cassandra could feel her hips moving haltingly against her stomach.

Knowing that Elsa needed more, she slipped a strong arm around her waist and spun them until Elsa was beneath her, her body visibly trembling with want. Cassandra kissed her deeply whilst running her hand over every inch of skin she could reach; her neck, her shoulder, the outer swell of her breast, the dip of her waist and the generous curve of her hip. She ghosted her fingertips over Elsa’s taught stomach and then down until they moved through the soft curls between her legs.

Elsa inhaled sharply through her nose and shuddered as she released the breath. Cassandra stilled her hand and broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Elsa’s. 

“Are you okay?” She whispered, needing to be sure that Elsa wanted this as much as she did.

Elsa must have sensed her uncertainty because she weaved her hands into Cassandra’s hair and pulled her down to resume their kiss, taking the lead this time and making Cassandra’s body shiver with another rush of intense arousal. They parted and Elsa looked deep into her eyes. “I’ve always been okay with you, Cassie.”

Cassandra felt as if her heart was expanding in her chest and she pressed her mouth to Elsa’s brow, her cheeks, her nose and then her lips, wanting to convey everything she was feeling. Her fingers dipped into the folds between Elsa’s legs and found her hot and swollen and slick with arousal. Elsa moaned into her mouth as she moved her hand in slow, languorous circles and whimpered when she trapped the sensitive nerves between her fingers and squeezed gently. Soon Elsa was finding it hard to keep her body still and she fisted her hands in Cassandra’s hair as her body undulated, chasing the pleasure Cassandra was giving to her. She ripped her mouth away from Cassandra’s and pressed her face into Cassandra’s throat as she came. She made little noise, but the way her body shuddered erratically beneath Cassandra’s hands made it clear that she was experiencing something powerful, and Cassandra held her close until the orgasm ebbed away, leaving Elsa panting heavily into her neck.

When Elsa’s body finally stilled, Cassandra slowly pulled her hand from the heat between her legs and wrapped her arm around Elsa’s waist, holding her tight. She kissed the top of Elsa’s head tenderly and nuzzled her face into the soft and fragrant hair, wondering with a painful squeeze of her heart just how she was going to let Elsa return to Arendelle in just over a week’s time.

* * *

“Elsa! Cassie! Are you in there?!”

Cassandra woke with a start at the sound of Anna’s voice outside Elsa’s rooms. Her eyes widened as she realised that she and Elsa had somehow drifted off to sleep again and the whole morning had sailed by whilst they slumbered.

“It’s Anna.” Elsa had woken too, her body tucked snugly against Cassandra’s side. She was looking at Cassandra with amusement in her eyes. “We must have been missed at breakfast.”

“Maybe if we keep quiet they’ll think we’ve gone out.” Cassandra whispered, finding the situation somewhat less amusing than Elsa. She was so _not_ ready to explain why they hadn’t yet emerged. 

“Cass! What are you two doing in there? Is something wrong?” Cassandra heard the unmistakeable voice of Rapunzel saying.

“Sweetie, maybe they went out?” Eugene was there too and Cassandra groaned, knowing she would never live this down with him.

“Without _anybody_ seeing them?”

“That’s it, I’m going to break down the door.” Anna piped up again and Cassandra’s body went cold. Her eyes met Elsa’s.

“She’ll do it.” Elsa shrugged, seemingly unbothered by this fact.

“Okay, I _really_ don’t want to get caught like this.” Cassandra said, feeling horrified at the thought of her friends walking in on them at any moment. She rose to get out of bed but was swiftly pulled back down by Elsa who kissed her soundly on the mouth.

“Okay, go, I’ll slow down the cavalry.” Elsa chuckled when they came apart.

Cassandra felt herself smiling despite the situation as she ran out of Elsa’s room into her own and began to frantically pull her clothes on. She was still lacing her boots when Elsa came striding out of her room, fully dressed, the glimmer of her magic still surrounding her newly formed outfit.

“Oh, that is so not fair.” Cassandra whined, grabbing her chest plate and shrugging it on as fast as she could. Elsa laughed softly as she ran her hands through her hair, making it look a lot less like they had spent part of the morning making love for the first time. The vivid memories of just a few hours ago made Cassandra pause as she buckled her belt around her waist.

“Okay, stand back, here I go!” Anna’s determined voice sounded distant, as if she was further away from the door.

“Anna! It’s okay! We’re here!” Elsa called out to her sister. Cassandra heard Elsa turning the key and opening the door just as she placed her helmet on her head. She sheathed her sword and marched out into the sitting area as Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene came traipsing into Elsa’s room together.

“Where have you been?” Rapunzel asked, her suspicious gaze on Cassandra.

“Uh, we’ve been…” Cassandra tried to think of something quickly but the image of Elsa, naked and trembling with Cassandra’s hand between her legs was all that filled her mind and she knew her cheeks were flushed. 

“I apologise, Princess Rapunzel,” Elsa interrupted, “when I learned that chess is a popular game here in the Palace, I asked Cassie to teach me how to play and, well, the time just got away from us.” She gestured to the small table between the sofas where a chess board with all its pieces lay, sculpted perfectly from glistening ice.

_That definitely wasn’t there before,_ Cassandra thought, and she had to admire Elsa for her exceptionally quick thinking.

“Oh, well, you picked the _best_ person to teach you,” Rapunzel beamed, “there’s no one better than Cass!”

Elsa glanced at Cassandra and their eyes met. “I know.” The Queen smiled a smile that was only for Cassandra and she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Ahem, I am extraordinarily good at chess and the only reason I’ve never beaten Cassandra is because she cheats.” Eugene cut in, sending a scowl in Cassandra’s direction.

“Just because most of your friends are cheats and liars doesn’t mean everybody is, Fitzherbert.” Cassandra shot back with a smirk.

“Anyway!” Anna raised her voice above the bickering, “Elsa, we were wondering if you would be interested in creating a snow day around the Palace today?”

“ _They_ were wondering, I’d really rather you didn’t.” Eugene interjected, looking apprehensive about the idea.

“The citizens of Corona would love it!” Rapunzel added excitedly.

Elsa smiled with amusement and nodded. “I’d be happy to.”

Anna grinned and threw her arms around Elsa. “I told them you would!”

Cassandra gave a sigh of relief as everyone began to file out of the door, Anna and Rapunzel talking cheerily about the fun they were going to have and Eugene grumbling about the cold he was going to feel. Cassandra followed them, her mind still filled with thoughts of Elsa and what they had shared that morning.

* * *

_This is pretty amazing,_ Cassandra thought as she surveyed the courtyard a few hours later. Elsa had turned the ground into a giant ice rink complete with slopes and slides to skate up and down and a constant flurry of falling snow all around them. Citizens old and young zoomed around on skates, including Kiera and Catalina who were gliding around Lance in fast circles until he was too dizzy to stay on his feet. Looking at it all, it was hard to believe it was actually the middle of spring in Corona. As Cassandra watched from the top of the Palace steps, Rapunzel and Anna raced by with a pair of joyful squeals, followed much later by Eugene who was taking one awkward step at a time across the ice, a look of abject fear on his face. She chuckled at the sight, finding gleeful amusement in his struggle.

“Can you skate, Cassie?” Elsa asked from beside her.

“Oh, yeah,” Cassandra replied, “better than _he_ can, anyway.” She said with a smirk, pointing at Eugene who had just landed on his ass for the fourteenth time since he stepped onto the ice.

Elsa giggled along with her. “Maybe we should go out there and show him how it’s done.” She suggested, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Cassandra thought about it for a second, unsure. “I’ll need my skates.” She finally said. “They’re in my room.”

“We can go and get them.” Elsa shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh, okay…” Cassandra responded slowly. She had a strange feeling that Elsa was up to something but couldn’t figure out what. “Let’s go, then.” She led Elsa into the Palace and up to the second floor where her room was.

As she unlocked the door and stepped inside, she was surprised at how good it felt to be amongst her own things again. Her room smelled like boot polish and steel and she found herself inhaling deeply, a feeling of contentment washing over her. This had always been her sanctuary. The click of the door closing behind her snapped her out of her reverie and she turned to find Elsa coming towards her with a gleam in her eyes. Before Cassandra knew what was happening Elsa had cupped her face and was kissing her passionately, pushing her fingers into Cassandra’s hair as the kiss became more heated with every second that passed.

Cassandra moaned deep in her throat and wrapped her arms tight around Elsa’s waist, pressing her close, intoxicated by her newfound boldness.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for hours.” Elsa murmured when they finally broke the kiss.

“So you lured me up here just for that, huh?” Cassandra asked with a smirk.

Elsa blushed. “Yes…and I wanted to see your room.” She looked around as if she’d just now remembered where they were. “I’ve never been in here before.”

There was an awkward silence as they both remembered the reasons why she’d never seen Cassandra’s room.

“Well, here it is.” Cassandra finally said, disentangling herself from Elsa and sweeping her arm around. “It’s not much, but it’s mine.” She added with affection.

Elsa began to walk around the room, picking up and studying everything that was on display. Cassandra took a seat on her bed, letting Elsa look around at her own pace. Usually the thought of anyone looking at and touching her things would make her feel uneasy, but the fact that Elsa wanted to know more about her made her feel a strangely warm glow inside.

“This is beautiful, who made it?” Elsa was pointing at a painted picture of Cassandra which was propped up on the mantel above the fireplace. In it, Cassandra was stood on the edge of a cliff in front of a starry night sky, pointing her sword out like a fairy-tale hero.

“Oh, Rapunzel did that,” Cassandra chuckled, “she was trying to cheer me up on the Day of Hearts a couple of years ago.”

“Cheer you up? Were you sad?” Elsa probed.

“No, Raps just had the wrong end of a very long stick and she does this thing where she tries to solve a problem even when there’s no problem to be solved.” Cassandra laughed softly, amused by the memory even though she hadn’t found it funny at the time.

Elsa had moved along and was now studying the engraved words on the winner’s trophy from the Challenge of the Brave.

“The Challenge of the Brave?” She asked after a moment.

“A competition to find the toughest warrior in all of the Seven Kingdoms.” Cassandra explained, getting up and joining Elsa at the mantle.

“And you won?”

“Not exactly.” Cassandra confessed, “Rapunzel won, but she gave the trophy and title to me.”

“ _Rapunzel_?” Elsa repeated, incredulous. “I think I need to hear this whole story.”

* * *

“So, I lost purely on a technicality.” Cassandra nodded decisively as she finished telling the story. During the recital of the tale she had removed her armour, and she and Elsa had migrated to the bed where they now lay together, Elsa’s head on Cassandra’s chest. 

“I wish I could have seen you, Cassie, it sounds like you really deserved to win.”

Cassandra blushed at the praise and part of her wished that Elsa had seen her too. But another part of her remembered the anger she had felt at Rapunzel for upstaging her and how she had acted under the influence of it. “Maybe you can come and watch me next time?” She tentatively suggested. It was something of a loaded question. Neither of them had broached the subject of what would happen after Elsa had returned to Arendelle, and her heart started thumping as she waited for Elsa’s reply.

Elsa lifted her head to look Cassandra in the eyes. “I’ll be there.” She pressed her lips to Cassandra’s and kissed her deeply. The kiss quickly turned heated and Cassandra found herself torn as she ended it after just a few moments.

“The others are going to be wondering where we are again.” She warned. She had locked her door but being locked in Cassandra’s room together was something they would have a much harder time explaining if they were found. _It’s like we’re a pair of lovestruck teenagers,_ she thought with some embarrassment.

Elsa nodded and sat up. “When are we going to tell them?”

“I…don’t know.” Cassandra admitted, discomfited by the idea. “Raps tends to make a real big deal out of these things and…I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet.” She reached out and placed her hand on Elsa’s shoulder, meeting her eyes. “Just give me a little time to get used to all this first. Please?”

Elsa put her hand over Cassandra’s and nodded. “I’ll give you all the time you need, Cassie.”

* * *

  
They returned to the courtyard to find the snow-day had turned into a full-blown party. A band had been drafted in to play music and food had been laid out on tables that had been dragged outside from the Palace. Cassandra and Elsa joined their friends on the ice and luckily, none of them had noticed their absence. They ate and laughed together well into the evening when most of the citizens had left for home.

“That was the _best_ day _ever!”_ Rapunzel sang out when they finally decided to call it a night. They’d gathered in one of the many seating rooms in the Palace, a space full of comfortable sofas and chairs where the royal family might receive casual visitors. 

“I disagree with that statement _strongly._ ” Eugene grumbled, gingerly lowering himself into an armchair, “I have _so_ many bruises.” He whimpered.

“Maybe you just need some lessons from someone better at it than you, Eugene.” Cassandra smiled sweetly at him and he scowled back.

“Someone like _you_? I don’t think so, _Cassandra.”_

“Actually, I believe I saw Lady Crowley skating circles around you at one point. She could teach you a thing or two.” Cassandra smirked. Eugene growled.

“Cassie, that’s so mean.” Anna giggled from where she was draped ungracefully across a sofa, drunk on the merry atmosphere that had settled around them.

“Actually that was quite nice for Cassandra.” Lance helpfully pointed out.

“Thank you so much, Elsa,” Rapunzel said then, taking one of Elsa’s hands into hers, “we’ve had a wonderful day and its all thanks to you.”

“There’s no need to thank me, really.” Elsa replied modestly. “But you’re welcome, Rapunzel.” She nodded with a smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I might retire to my rooms.”

“Of course! Using all that power today must have really tired you out! Go, go!”

“Thank you,” Elsa chuckled, “Goodnight, everyone.”

“Goodnight!” Everyone replied at once. Except Lance, who had fallen asleep on the soft floor rug he had stretched himself out upon.

“Goodnight, Cass.” Rapunzel added meaningfully.

“Night, Raps.” Cassandra smiled warmly at Rapunzel before she followed Elsa out and up to her rooms.

They had barely been inside two minutes before Elsa was kissing her, and several minutes after that they were falling into Elsa’s bed together, with nothing but the way they felt about each other between them.

* * *

They continued like this for the rest of the week. Stealing as much time alone as they could during the day and spending the nights making love to each other for as long as they could stay awake. As the days passed and the day that Elsa would leave loomed ever closer, their lovemaking became deeper and more intense, as if they were each trying to commit every kiss, every touch and every moment of pleasure to memory, knowing that soon it would be coming to an end.

It was on the last night before she was due to leave that Elsa turned to Cassandra as they lay together catching their breath after a particularly intense bout of lovemaking. She put her hand against Cassandra’s cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

“Come with me to Arendelle.” She whispered.

Cassandra closed her eyes, the dull ache that had steadily been growing over the last few days reaching a crescendo now that Elsa had made it all real. Deep down she had known the question would come, but hearing it made her heart burn with pain.

“I…can’t.” She finally uttered, the knife in her chest twisting as she saw the heartbroken look on Elsa’s face.

“I love you, Cassie.” Tears had begun to form at the corners of Elsa’s eyes.

“I…I love you too, Elsa.” Cassandra replied, her voice hoarse. “But…my life is here…my family, my career…I have to be here for Raps, for my dad…I’m sorry…” Her voice cracked and she could feel the sting of tears in her own eyes as she used her thumbs to wipe away the wet tracks forming on Elsa’s cheeks.

“I understand.” Elsa smiled, but it was a sad smile and it made Cassandra’s heart feel like it was being turned inside out. “Maybe if I hadn’t run away all those years ago…”

“Hey, don’t think like that.” Cassandra scolded her softly. “The past is in the past, right?” She murmured, kissing Elsa’s fresh tears away. “It’ll be okay. I’ll come and visit when I get some downtime and you’ll come back to visit Corona…we’ll make it work. I promise.”

* * *

_Some weeks later…_

“Cass, are you in here?”

Cassandra put her whetstone down and tossed her dagger aside, not particularly caring where it landed. “Yeah, I’m in here.” She called back to Rapunzel, who hadn’t seen her yet, tucked as she was into the corner of her room. 

“There you are.” Rapunzel threw her hands up in frustration as if Cassandra was a child she had been chasing around all day. “What are you doing? You were supposed to meet me for lunch an hour ago!”

“Oh.” Cassandra checked the time, surprised that she had managed to spend the whole morning and part of the afternoon doing almost nothing without realising. “Sorry, Raps, I didn’t even notice the time.”

“No, you didn’t, and if it was just this one time it wouldn’t matter but you’ve been bailing on our lunch dates for weeks now and it’s starting to become a problem! I keep having to eat both meals just so the kitchen staff don’t feel bad!” She grabbed a stool and pulled it close to where Cassandra sat. “Do I have to get you re-hired as my handmaiden just so I can spend time with my best friend?”

Cassandra glared at her. “You wouldn’t.”

Rapunzel sighed. “No, I wouldn’t. But, Cass, you have to tell me what’s going on. You haven’t been yourself since…”

Cassandra stood and walked away, knowing what Rapunzel was going to say but not ready to hear it. The ache in her chest that she thought would have receded by now grew to an impossible size and she had to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

“Cass…” Rapunzel had followed her and placed her hand on Cassandra’s shoulder. “Talk to me, please.”

Cassandra felt the tears coming then and she couldn’t stop them. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stop a painful sob from escaping. She turned to Rapunzel whose eyes widened with shock when she saw Cassandra’s face.

“Oh, Cass…” She enveloped Cassandra in the kind of hug that only Rapunzel could give. It was tight and full of all the comfort the Princess had to give. Cassandra’s shoulders shook with the strength of her pain and she clung to Rapunzel as though she was her only lifeline in a turbulent sea of misery.

When she finally felt like every tear in her body had been expelled, she pulled away from Rapunzel, feeling embarrassed about her lack of composure. “Sorry.” She muttered, wiping her face on the sleeve of her tunic.

“Don’t say sorry, Cass, just tell me what’s going on.” Rapunzel encouraged her softly.

Taking a deep breath, Cassandra told Rapunzel everything that had happened during Elsa’s visit, right up until the moment she had watched the Arendelle carriage take Elsa away from her, and how it had felt as though it was taking half of her very soul with it. Rapunzel listened to all this in silence, only reaching out to clasp Cassandra’s hands comfortingly between hers when she told the most painful parts of the story. When Cassandra was finished, she nodded her head slowly.

“Well, you’re an idiot.” She said without batting an eyelid.

“ _What_?” Cassandra frowned, nonplussed.

“Cassandra! How many more times are you going to choose someone else’s happiness over your own?!”

“But, Raps-”

“But _nothing!”_ Rapunzel cut her off, looking more incensed than Cassandra had ever seen her. “From the moment I met you all you’ve ever done is sacrifice yourself for us! For Corona! And here you are doing it again! Well, I’m not going to allow it!”

Cassandra felt genuinely chastised by Rapunzel’s speech but still, she felt the need to defend her decision. “What about you? What about my dad? What about my future as the Captain?” She asked, but even she knew that the job she used to love didn’t seem so important anymore.

“What about what’s in here?” Rapunzel countered, placing her hand over Cassandra’s heart. “What about _love?”_ She persisted.

Cassandra looked away, feeling the ache firing up again as she thought about where her heart really was. Not in her chest. Not even in Corona, but a million miles away in the kingdom of Arendelle. After a few moments she pulled Rapunzel in for another hug, squeezing her just as hard as the Princess had squeezed her many times in the past.

“Thank you.” She whispered. 

* * *

_Some more weeks later…_

Elsa sat at the desk in her room, feeling despondent as she signed yet another document outlining a trade deal with one of the many townships surrounding Arendelle. She put it aside and began to read the next one, only to sit back in her chair with a sigh after reading the same sentence at least five times in a row.

It had only been six weeks since she’d left Corona and every day had felt like an uphill slope to get through. Thoughts of Cassandra filled her mind every waking moment of the day, and it was getting harder to concentrate on anything as the ache of her absence filled Elsa’s chest with throbbing pain. After minutes of staring blindly up at the ceiling she opened one of the drawers on her desk and dug about until her hand closed around a necklace she’d placed in there not long after she’d arrived back in Arendelle.

The necklace was made up of plain black cord, and on the end of it was a small cluster of colourful feathers, bound together in a silver clasp. Until recently it had been living in a trunk of younger Elsa’s things up in the attic, and now it lived here, where Elsa could take it out and hold it whenever she felt the need.

Cassandra had made it for her when they were both about thirteen or fourteen years old. She’d excitedly told Elsa all about the camping trip she and her dad had taken during that year’s summer and all the things she had learned about living out in the wild. Elsa had listened and smiled genuinely at the way Cassandra’s eyes had lit up as she talked about her experiences. When she was done telling the story, Cassandra had reached into her pocket and brought out the necklace, explaining shyly that she had collected the feathers in the forest and made the gift herself for Elsa. Something to remember Cassandra by when she went back to live in Arendelle.

Elsa had been so moved by the gesture that she had worn the necklace forever afterwards, right up until her parents had been lost and she had been too stricken with grief to think of much else. She remembered vividly the last day she had spent in Corona before that fateful trip her parents took. She’d accidentally left the necklace under her pillow and she’d had to rush back upstairs to get it. _And then I made the biggest mistake of my life_ she thought with a painful clench of her heart. She shook her head, trying to clear it enough to carry on with her work. She was a Queen, after all, and she must carry on.

“Elsa?”

Elsa had been so lost in her memories that she hadn’t even heard Anna enter her room. She jumped at the sound of her name and had to quickly thaw the ice that had suddenly formed around the necklace in her hands. “Anna! What’s wrong?” She asked, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

“Nothing! I’m just here to check in…see how you’re doing…” Anna explained, putting a hand on Elsa’s shoulder and squeezing it affectionately. Honouring their pact to always be honest with each other, Elsa had told Anna everything that had happened with Cassandra as soon as they got back, and since then Anna had been checking in on her at every available moment.

“I’m fine, Anna.” Elsa insisted, though both she and Anna knew deep down that she was not fine.

“Okay, well, you’re coming to lunch, right? Kristoff is bringing-”

“Anna!”

“And there he is now.” Anna grinned at the sound of her boyfriend’s voice coming up the stairs.

“Anna! Where are you?! Where’s Elsa!?” Kristoff sounded loud and panicked and Elsa stood up from her desk, feeling alarmed.

“We’re in Elsa’s rooms, Kristoff!” Anna called out, looking just as confused and concerned as Elsa at Kristoff’s tone. He burst into the room looking wide-eyed and flustered.

“Oh, thank god! Elsa, you have to come outside, something urgent has come up!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Elsa and Anna said in unison.

“Please, just follow me!” Kristoff insisted, hurrying out of the room at full speed. Elsa and Anna ran after him, out of the castle and into the courtyard, both of them feeling a sickly sense of foreboding as they followed. “This way, Elsa!” He continued, heading towards the main gates which lead to the bridge connecting the Castle to the town. He stopped just short of the bridge, panting hard with his hands on his knees.

“Kristoff, what is the meaning of this?” Elsa asked him sternly when they finally caught up.

Kristoff took a deep breath and pointed at the bridge. “That is.”

Elsa looked to where he was pointing and felt her legs almost give way beneath her. There, at the other end of the bridge stood Cassandra, a satchel slung over her shoulder and a warm smile on her face. Elsa felt her heart beating a million times a minute in her chest, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. She took a couple of slow steps forward and Cassandra did the same, dropping the satchel to the floor by her side.

Then Elsa was running full pelt and so was Cassandra. They met in the middle of the bridge where Cassandra grasped Elsa by the waist and lifted her clean off her feet, spinning her around with a joyous laugh. When she was back on the ground again Elsa cupped Cassandra’s face in her hands and kissed her hard, feeling like the world had suddenly righted itself after being off kilter for weeks. Big, fat tears streamed down her face, but she didn’t care, because Cassandra was here, and everything felt right again.

“You’re here…” She choked out when they finally came apart.

“I’m here.” Cassandra smiled, wiping away Elsa’s tears with her thumbs.

“But…how? What…what changed?” Elsa had to ask.

Cassandra chuckled. “A wise princess told me I was being an idiot.”

“That’s me! I’m the wise Princess!”

Elsa looked behind Cassandra to see Rapunzel coming up behind her with a big smile on her face. Beyond Rapunzel, Eugene huffed and puffed as he pushed a heavy looking trunk across the ground towards them.

“Cass, did you really have to bring _all_ of your weapons?” He gasped, collapsing with exhaustion across the trunk. Owl fluttered down from the sky to land neatly on the back of his head.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Some of my family decided to come for a visit too.” She smiled apologetically. “I hope that’s okay.”

“How long are you staying?” Elsa asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Me?” Cassandra kissed Elsa softly and smiled again. “For as long as you want me here.”

“Forever.” Elsa breathed.

“Forever.” Cassandra agreed, and kissed Elsa again.


End file.
